Rebecca
by wanda1969
Summary: Torchwood meets Du Maurier- written specifically for reel torchwood round 1. Basically, it's the Hitchcock movie of "Rebecca", but with Torchwood characters, and someone had to be Mrs Danvers, so be warned eventual Gwen bashing ...beta'ed by janiemc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written specifically for the reel_torchwood challenge round 1, so previously posted on live journal. This is basically a version of Daphne du Maurier/Hitchcock's Rebecca, but with added Jack/Ianto, and a bit of Gwen bashing...**

**Prologue and first part: "Rebecca"**

"_Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again, and it seemed to me that I stood at the gate but could not enter, the gates being rusted shut and chained together._

_I looked to the gatehouse and found it deserted, and then, all of a sudden, it seemed to leap into life, looking as it had all that time ago, climbing red and white roses growing up the walls. I turned to see Bill, the Gatekeeper, smiling and waving as he pulled the gate open for me_

_The driveway wound this way and that, but now the trees and shrubs were unkempt, and bracken, nettles and ground ivy had taken over and were now starting to claim the gravelled drive, making it appear narrower than I'd remembered all those years ago. As I travelled further, I reached spindly rhododendrons and azaleas, now uncared for, reaching their outer branches across the driveway. _

_And then I came suddenly to a corner. I turned and there it was: Manderley, still beautiful with the moonlight upon it. As I neared it, it appeared as if the windows glowed with light and I could hear music and laughter, evidence of gaiety and parties- parties that had taken place many years before I first went there. _

_Then just as suddenly, a cloud drifted across the full moon, and the light went from the windows, and the music and the laughter faded. Now, the house was as I last remembered it- a deserted and bleak shell. The remains of its roofs had long since fallen, and here and there I could see the remnants of the rafters_

_We can never go back to Manderley again, that much is certain, and waking I know I am many hundreds of miles away, in a foreign country, far away from the events that took place there so many years ago. _

_Sometimes in my dreams I do go back there, back to my life all those years ago, and how it changed, all that time ago... All those years ago in the South of France...in Monte Carlo..."_

xxx

Packing away his sketch pad and pencils, the young man rose from the rock where he'd been sitting, overlooking the bay, and made his way along the cliff top path back down towards Monte Carlo. The weather was unseasonably stormy and the winds ruffled his short dark hair as he pulled his casual outdoor jacket around him. He was used to the weather; he'd been born in Newport and spent his weekends on the Pembrokeshire coast.

As he rounded a rocky outcrop, he could see a man, maybe ten or fifteen years older than himself, standing at the cliff's very edge, staring down towards the swirling sea far beneath him. The man appeared transfixed by the waves crashing violently on the rocks below, his expression dark and brooding. Worryingly, he also seemed to be leaning further and further towards the edge.

"No, stop! Careful! The edge of the cliff is unstable!"

The man's head snapped upwards and his eyes settled on the younger man.

"Good God! You startled me- I could have slipped. And what the hell are you shouting at?" The man sounded irritated by the interruption. He was also unmistakeably American.

"Well, I thought...I..."

"Oh you did, did you?" he paused. "What're you doing up here anyway?"

"Just walking..." he hadn't been expecting the other man's reaction and his voice tailed off.

"Well...well...just...keep on walking then. And stop shouting!" The American sounded almost exasperated as he shook his head and then turned away, as the young man squeezed past him on the pathway and rushed down the track back down to town.

xxx

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Written specifically for the reel_torchwood challenge round 1, so previously posted on live journal. This is basically a version of Daphne du Maurier/Hitchcock's Rebecca, but with added Jack/Ianto and other Torchwood characters...**

**Chapter 2: "Rebecca"**

"This is the last time I come here for the season. Unless the Grand Prix is on- Monaco is a great place to make contacts and do business around the race weekend. And the parties are amazing...But this year there's no-one here of any use."

Ianto listened, sitting in the Hotel Hermitage's bar in a large leather armchair as his employer Edward Van Hopper droned on about his social and business contacts. He tried his best not to look too noticeably bored. Mr Van Hopper's family had made their millions in gold mining, and he was considered 'old money' in his native South Africa. Unfortunately, he was also frequently quite arrogant, and insufferably boring.

"Talking about the right kind of people...Is that Jack Harkness? Things could be looking up- Harkness is one of the richest men in Britain. Owns half of Cornwall." Mr Van Hopper waved across the bar. "Jack! Jack! How are you doing?"

Ianto followed the direction of his gaze, only to meet the eyes of the American he'd encountered up on the cliff top earlier that day; he felt uncomfortable, remembering the way that the American man- Jack Harkness?- had reacted to him earlier. On the cliff top, he hadn't had time to take in the man's features before making his hasty retreat. Here in the bar he had time to look at the man properly. He was about forty, dark haired and a similar height to Ianto. He was undeniably good-looking; if the truth be told, he was possibly one of the most handsome men that Ianto had ever seen. But the most transfixing thing about him, were his eyes which were a deep yet piercing, bright blue. His own eyes were blue, but nothing like this.

Harkness looked as if he was going to rush away until his eyes settled on Mr Van Hopper's companion, surely the man from earlier today, but who was now immaculately dressed in a dark three piece suit, and deep red shirt and matching tie.

"Join me for a Scotch! Go on, make yourself useful, go and get Jack a Scotch..." Van Hopper turned to look at the young man.

"No, no. You two are joining _me_," said Jack Harkness as he took a spare seat around the bar table, before raising his hand and calling a waiter for more drinks.

"Of course, of course. Anyway, how are you? Not seen you since that time in London, 'bout two years ago- at the Grovesnor Casino? Or have you given up the tables?"

"It's a young man's game, and I'm getting older...Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Edward?" Jack asked.

"This is Jones, Ianto Jones, my PA. Ianto, this is Jack Harkness."

Jack said nothing about their meeting earlier on the cliffs and smiled, reaching over to shake the young man's hand.

"So, what brings you to Monte Carlo, Jack? Business or pleasure?"

"I've just been driving through Italy and stopped off for the night. I was thinking of heading out to Nice and then Marseille tomorrow morning."

"I don't blame you! This year it's so _dull_, boring even- there's no-one here."

"I wouldn't say that- but what does your Mr Jones here think of Monte Carlo? If he thinks about it at all?" Harkness' gaze was disquieting; he stared Ianto straight in the eyes as he smiled subtly, eyes creasing gently at the corners.

"Well it's all a bit..._artificial"_

"Jones! Most men, _or_ women, would give their _eyes_ to spend the summer in Monte Carlo!" Hopper chastised him with a look that made it quite obvious that his employer thought he was possibly the most ungrateful employee he'd ever had.

Jack Harkness raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think that that would kinda defeat the object of the whole thing?" That underlying smile was still there as he continued to look directly at the Welshman. Ianto did his best to keep his face a mask of unamused neutrality. He failed to stifle a small smile, and was greeted with the American raising his eyebrows.

"This year is so dull...I wonder that you come here Jack- if I had Manderley, I'd never leave. That house is magnificent!"

"Well, perhaps familiarity breeds contempt...It's been a long time since I've been back there, it's a different life...Now if you'll excuse me...I must have dinner. It was nice to see you Edward...and nice to meet you, Ianto." The young man noticed Harkness' eyes had darkened; he looked as he had when he'd met him earlier on the cliffs. He stood and nodded to the both of them, "Goodnight." And with that he was gone.

"Well what do you suppose that was about, Jones?"

The Welshman didn't answer; he could quite see why the man had beat a swift retreat. If only he'd been able to do the same.

"He lost his wife just over a year ago...he adored her. I guess it's hit him hard."

Ianto wasn't sure why this information affected him so much, but it did.

xxx

The next day Ianto walked into the almost empty dining room for a late breakfast, a newspaper tucked under his arm. Mr Van Hopper had sent word to his room that he'd suddenly come down with 'flu; Ianto's services would not be needed today. Ianto was overjoyed and he'd started to plan a trip into town. As he was shown to a small table a familiar face looked up. The young man was surprised to see Jack Harkness seated only a table away. He had said that he was leaving for France this morning, so he hadn't expected to see the American again. As he smiled over, not looking quite what he was doing, Ianto placed his newspaper on the table knocking over a small vase of flowers. Before Ianto knew it, a waiter was righting the vase and wiping down the table cloth, and Jack had risen from his seat.

"Good morning Jones, Ianto Jones! Please, come and join me at my table. You can't eat at a wet table." Suddenly, Ianto found Jack Harkness standing right next to him.

"It's alright, Mr Harkness, Everything will be fine when the table has been wiped down."

"Join me- I was going to ask you even before you knocked over those flowers. Please, please- take a seat," Jack had placed a hand lightly on his elbow and was steering Ianto to a seat at his table. Ianto was feeling increasingly nervous in Jacks presence, perhaps a result of the older man's staring- something that he was doing yet again.

Jack started the conversation again. "So, you're van Hopper's PA? How on earth did you get into a job like that- with, of all people, Van Hopper?"

"You know how it is...My company was in financial difficulties, just split up with my girlfriend. I felt like a change. And not only does Van Hopper pay well, the fact that he needs his PA when he travels, means that most of the time I don't even touch my salary, apart from bills...you get used to him." Ianto finished apologetically.

"I've no idea how you put up with him!" he laughed. "I shouldn't have said that should I? Anyway- Ianto, that's a very unusual and interesting name."

"My father gave it me...he was pretty unusual...and interesting. He was an artist...and it's not that uncommon a name in Wales. I'm Welsh."

"A beautiful country, with a beautiful accent." There was a certain flirtatiousness to the comment.

Ianto wasn't sure what to say, so quickly said the next thing that came into his head. "And from the accent, I assume you're American?"

The 'American' laughed. "Actually, _no_. I'm British, but my mother was from the US, so I was always visiting. She insisted I spent a lot of time there and I even did quite a few years at a school near Boston, and had an exchange year there, at University. We're quite a cosmopolitan family! My sister's adopted, originally from Japan...I haven't seen much of her in the last few years..."

"I know what you mean. I haven't seen my sister Rhiannon for years- since our dad died..." Ianto said wistfully.

Jack changed the subject quickly. "Anyway what're you up to today? Lots of 'PA-ing'?"

"No, I've got the day free. Mr Van Hopper's got what he thinks is a possibly life threatening strain of the 'flu," he laughed. "I thought I'd go sketching..."

"Aah, So you take after your father? Where're you going?

"I hadn't thought...I just thought I'd go walking"

"Look, why don't you finish up that breakfast- I'll drive you somewhere. We could even have a picnic? And you know I'd like to apologise for yesterday- I can only blame my rudeness on spending far too much time on my own these days."

"Ok, apology accepted... and that would be nice. A drive, I mean..."

For the first time, Ianto thought he could see a smile actually reach Jack Harkness' eyes.

xxx

That first day out they'd spent their afternoon on a garden terrace with stone benches, high above the town, overlooking Monte Carlo from the West. Ianto sketched as Jack sat close by. They chatted all the while, and they'd snacked on the bread and grapes and brie that Jack had brought. By mid afternoon, Jack was impatient to see Ianto's work despite the Welshman's protests.

"That's wonderful...The bay looks just like it would in a photograph! And with the windy weather, you've captured the whole feel...the waves crashing against the rocks. The clouds."

"Just because it's the Mediterranean, doesn't mean to say it's all beaches and sun-bathing. Look at the sea, It's so calm and so warm, warm compared to England, and most definitely Wales! But I hear there's a dangerous undertow. Only last month a tourist was drowned..."

The carefree demeanour had vanished and Jack's brows furrowed and his eyes were dark again. "C'mon. I should be getting you back to Van Hopper."

Ianto looked away, but he could feel an atmosphere between them. When he turned back, Jack was walking away from the terrace and back towards the open-topped car. Ianto gathered up his things and followed him. On the drive back they fell into conversation and Jack's mood seemed to lift again.

xxx

In the morning, Ianto was called into Mr Van Hopper's suite, ready to take his instructions for the day. Van Hopper was tucked into bed, a hired nurse at his side. He'd never been one to shirk the melodramatic, and at the first hint of a sneeze the day before, he'd called the hotel's switchboard and engaged a temporary nurse.

"I just don't know why Harkness isn't replying to my e-mails, after all he must be so bored here- I've sent him about five trying to get him to call by. Mind you, he's never been the same since his wife drowned so tragically twelve months ago... She was beautiful, the life and soul of every party. I knew her before she married...Rebecca Henstridge...he adored her. I don't think he's ever got over it, he's a changed man. I don't think he ever _will _get over her."

Mr Van Hopper continued to babble, but all Ianto could think of was the day before; how Jack's behaviour had changed abruptly at the mention of the sea, and of drowning.

xxx

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to RhianaStar for reviewing! I wasn't going to post this immediately, but she seemed to need something to get her through her shift...I hope this does the trick. Please feel free to review...**

**Chapter 3: "Rebecca"**

Edward Van Hopper was still safely ensconced in bed all that day, nurse at the ready, and Ianto set out to continue his sketching. As he left the hotel lobby he bumped straight into Jack again. "Van Hopper still suffering from the deadly strain of Asian Bird 'flu? Another day off?"

"Yep- and he's confined to quarters now," he said with a grin.

"In that case, we're going out for a drive. C'mon!" And he grabbed Ianto's wrist and pulled him gently but eagerly towards his car. Ianto reflected that it was very difficult to resist the man's enthusiasm and charm.

xxx

"Jack, I'm sure you've got better things to do than look after me. You don't have to chaperone me, you know. You should be out meeting people." The two had spent their second day together and the younger man was starting to worry that he was monopolising the illustrious Jack Harkness' days. Worse still, Jack had appeared to have abandoned his plans to drive along the coast.

"What ARE you talking about, Ianto?"

"I can amuse myself you know, you don't have to keep taking me out because you feel sorry for me."

"Feel sorry for you...FEEL SORRY FOR YOU? For God's sake, Ianto, if you think I'm taking you out just because I think you're a charity case, or because I feel SORRY for you...well, you might as well get out of the car now. Go on, go!" Jack sighed, pulling the car over to the side of the road as the young man turned away from his outburst. "Don't you realise? You're here because I _want_ to spend time with you. I _want_ your company."

He leant towards the young man bringing his hand up to straighten his hair which was ruffled from the car ride. Before Ianto could react, the other man had leant forward from the driving seat and gently, _tentatively_, kissed his forehead. They drove back to town, chatting idly about this and that. All the while Ianto tried to ignore the warm feeling emanating from his forehead, where Jack's lips had touched it.

xxx

The next week went by in a blur. It seemed that virtually every time that he'd ventured out, Ianto Jones accidentally came across Jack Harkness. They'd been out driving virtually every afternoon and morning, and they'd been out to dinner most evenings. Ianto had even, embarrassingly, received a bunch of gardenias, with a note attached:

"_Thank you for keeping me company- it had been so boring on my own._

_Sorry about the flowers, I didn't know what else to send..._

_J x"_

xxx

And then came the night that a small basement club only half a mile away from the hotel had a visiting jazz band. Ianto had allowed himself to be talked into going along by Jack. The music had been a revelation; it had freed him from his worries as Ianto found himself listening to the band in the smoky basement. As the double bassist improvised, he swayed his head, eyes drifting shut. Until he felt a hand rest against his chin, tilting it ever so slightly upwards, and he opened his eyes. And then the American had smiled gently and kissed him. On the lips. Not passionately, no, but there was definitely _hope_ there, and the younger man, surprising himself, had wanted to kiss back... and he had. For more than a few seconds the kiss _did_ become something more akin to passionate until the two pulled apart, both of them seeming slightly breathless and a little embarrassed.

"Sorry...I guess we should head back soon...it's getting late," Jack said, looking at his wristwatch. And then they'd left, and walked back to the hotel, talking about anything but that kiss, Jack bidding Ianto a gentlemanly farewell outside his door.

As he turned his key, Ianto suddenly stopped and turned. Jack was still there, lingering in the corridor.

"There really wasn't any need to be sorry earlier," he said as he looked over towards Jack. He reached towards the older man, and placing one hand around Jack's waist and another behind his neck, he pulled him forward. This time it was Ianto who instigated the kiss, needy and full of want.

As he pulled away, Jack was still standing there looking shell shocked, but with an encouraged look on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I hope so..." Ianto smiled before slipping inside his room and closing the door.

He leant against the door after he'd closed it. He couldn't believe that he'd just done that- he wanted to blame his behaviour on the champagne cocktails that Jack had insisted upon at the club. But Jack Harkness was charismatic in the extreme. To tell the truth, Ianto had found himself entranced by the man that very first evening when Van Hopper had called him over. He was attentive- he seemed interested in everything that Ianto said or did. He also had an almost intimidating habit of spending much of his time staring into the young man's eyes. Ianto had got used to this, enjoying the excuse to stare back into Jack's far too blue, far too deep and mesmerising eyes...

The young PA was already confused, and was even more confused when he saw a note on the floor behind the door. He picked up the note, reading it with growing alarm.

"_Ianto,_

_Get an early night, you will need to pack your cases for first thing tomorrow. I've ordered breakfast for 8am in your room. My daughter is getting married and so I've booked flights for us both to Capetown tomorrow. Speak to you then._

_Edward Van Hopper"_

Ianto slumped onto his bed as he finished reading the words in front of him. He couldn't leave now, not since this evening, and certainly not when he was feeling this bewildered. He stood up and got out his suitcases and laid them, open, on the bench next to the door, ready to be filled first thing next morning, before he readied himself for bed and eventually fell into a fitful sleep as he tried to ignore the strange feeling of his stomach doing somersaults.

xxx

After his breakfast Ianto had started to panic; he'd been hoping, needing, to see Jack and talk about the night before. Who was he trying to fool? He knew, he would never have talked about last night's events. He just needed to see Jack before he left.

He called Jack's room- no reply. Before he knew it he was being manoeuvred by his employer down to the car waiting for them at the main doors of the hotel.

"Mr van Hopper? If you don't mind I think I'll just go back and check- I think I've left my book upstairs."

"Go on then, Jones, but don't take forever about it, we've got a flight to catch..."

xxx

Ianto rushed back through the hotel's revolving doors and walked briskly over to the reception desk.

"Excuse moi...excuse me." He said attracting the attention of the man behind the desk. "Has Mr Harkness returned yet?"

"Aah, Monsieur Jones! Yes, Monsieur Harkness has returned from his walk- he has ordered breakfast in his suite."

"Could you call him for me, please?"

The man dialled Jack's suite, allowing the telephone to ring for about a minute, before replacing the handset back onto its receiver.

"I am sorry, Sir, but Monsieur Harkness does not seem to be answering."

"Thank you...thank you for trying..." Ianto turned on his heel as he spoke, and headed to the lift. About a minute later he found himself standing outside Jack's suite. He hesitated for a moment before he knocked, only to hear a muffled shout "Come in- the door's unlocked."

Ianto looked around the room and at first Jack was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard Jack's voice, as he walked out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and into the sitting area, rubbing at his damp hair with a towel and dressed only in a pair of linen trousers and an unbuttoned shirt.

"Just put it all on the breakfast table, please- over near the balcony." He gestured towards the table, before looking up.

"Ianto! I wasn't expecting you- I thought it was room service!"

"No- just me. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye...and thanks for the trips out." He was starting to feel foolish, like a teenager with a crush.

"What do you mean "goodbye"?"

"We're leaving now- this morning. Mr Van Hopper's daughter has got engaged, and he wants to go back to Capetown to see her. He's booked last minute flights...we're on the 2 o'clock flight to Paris where we change and then head to South Africa..."

"Well, this is all a bit unexpected...South Africa is a great country, though, you'll love it."

"I won't...I'll hate it."

Jack was thoughtful for a moment.

"Well then, in that case, which would you prefer? Capetown or Manderley?"

"Do you need a Personal Assistant at Manderley?"

"What?" Then Jack laughed out loud. "I'm asking you to move there with me, to marry me, you fool! Well, it wouldn't actually be a marriage...it'd be a Civil Partnership, of course..."

Ianto had been rendered completely speechless.

"Unless you don't want to, Ianto...I just thought..."

"No, no- that's not what I meant..." the Welshman finally spoke. "I meant to say yeah...it's a bit sudden, but yes. Of course I want to..."

"Thank God!" Jack seemed relieved to be put out of his misery as he crossed over towards Ianto. Placing his hands on the other man's hips, he leant forward and kissed him, before resting their foreheads together. "I was beginning to think I'd got this whole...situation...wrong. Got the wrong end of the stick..."

There was a knock at the door. "That'll be breakfast. C'mon take a seat," he said guiding Ianto over to the small table near the French doors onto the balcony. He showed the waiter into the room and to the table where the food and coffee was set out for him. The waiter left the room, and Jack grabbed another cup from a nearby sideboard and settled into the chair opposite Ianto.

"Coffee? You'll have to learn how I take my coffee, Ianto- no sugar, black, industrial strength!" the older man smiled as he poured them both a cup. "And you?"

Ianto grinned. "The same- I take my coffee very seriously!"

"In that case, I think we'll get on very well. Anyway, first of all we should move your luggage, and I guess you'll have to hand your notice in straight away-"

"Oh my God! Mr Van Hopper's downstairs, waiting in the car for me...and all my luggage's there too." In all of the excitement he'd forgotten all about his employer.

"Aaah." Jack placed his cup back in its saucer, and reached over to a telephone on a nearby, low coffee table. "Reception? Jack Harkness here...Bonjour...Well, a Mr Edward Van Hopper is waiting outside in a car...he's checked out...could you have him call up to my suite as soon as possible? Thankyou...Merci."

"He's going to be livid, Jack. And I'm really not sure how I'm going to explain ... this."

"Don't worry. I can deal with Edward- I've known the man for a lot longer than you."

They were both finishing their coffees when there was a knock at the door, and Jack leapt to his feet to open it.

"Hello Jack. What can I do for you? It was such a surprise to hear from you, and just when we were leaving. You know, I don't think you can have got my messages? I've sent quite a few...Anyway you only just caught us. We were just about to head off for a flight to Capetown- I've just got news that my daughter's got engaged."

Jack was effusive in his greeting shaking the other man's hand enthusiastically, "Congratulations, Edward. It's rather a co-incidence because I asked you up here to tell you of my engagement. "

"Congratulations to you, too, Jack. So who's the lucky lady, then?"

Jack Harkness gestured to Van Hopper's Personal Assistant, who had been out of the South African's sight line, and reached out his hand to take Ianto's.

To say that Edward Van Hopper's jaw dropped was an understatement.

"Sorry for depriving you of your Personal Assistant so abruptly...I hope you can forgive me?"

Van Hopper composed himself and swallowed hard, staring, "Congratulations Jones."

"Thank you, Mr Van Hopper."

"So when are you getting..._married_?"

"As soon as possible." Jack interrupted, trying to deflect the attention away from Ianto.

"A whirlwind romance! In that case, I'm sure I could postpone my flight for a few days...help you out?"

"You can't keep your daughter waiting! And anyway, I think we'd prefer a quiet ceremony. Maybe look into some kind of proper celebration when we get back...But thank you so much, though, Edward," Jack replied turning to his new fiancé. "I 'spose I ought to get your luggage sent up, Ianto? I'll just go and arrange it with the porter. It'll only take a minute," he continued, pecking him on the cheek, before leaving the room.

Unfortunately, it took less than a minute for Mr Van Hopper to continue speaking.

"So- when did all of this happen?"

"I ran into Jack a few times when you were sick. We'd go out for drives and have dinner...But he's only just proposed. I wouldn't have told you at the last minute like this if he'd proposed earlier."

"So this is what you were up to when I had the 'flu? Well, Jones, that was quick work. Still waters certainly run deep. It's always the quiet ones. Mind you, I always said Englishmen had strange _tastes_..." The way that Van Hopper emphasised the last word wasn't lost on Ianto. Van Hopper was clearly disgusted at the thought of their civil partnership. "You don't think he really LOVES you, do you? He just needs a companion. He's been sent mad with grief rattling around that big house on his own. I can't see how you'd ever _fit in_ there, or how people are going to...to _react_ to ... to _this_." He waved his arm expansively.

"I know I've let you down, Mr Van Hopper. I wasn't expecting anything like this- and I can only apologise for letting you down...but if that's the way feel, I think that it's best if you left."

"Don't worry, I'm going. How on earth you think you're going to settle into Manderley? Well! Goodbye and good luck, Jones."

xxx

The speed with which everything had happened in next two weeks had surprised Ianto. Jack had arranged with his solicitor in England to send over any necessary paperwork, via couriers- he'd also arranged for Ianto's solicitor to do the same. Two days later they'd left the hotel and driven along the coast and to a small town just outside of Nice, registered at the local Hotel de Ville, and filled in so many forms that both their heads were spinning. For the next week, while they waited for their details to be confirmed, they hardly left their suite in the small but (unsurprisingly for Jack) suitably luxurious hotel, at the edge of town. And that had been another surprise: Ianto had half expected that, forced to spend so much time together, they would both come to their senses, and realise that they'd just been affected by the romantic atmosphere of Monte Carlo, by the warmth, by the feeling of freedom of being in a foreign land, far away from home. Instead, they'd found they had many things in common. The third 'surprise' (and when he thought of this Ianto dismissed the word- it was a revelation, an epiphany) was that in just over a week he had gone from what he had assumed to be infatuation, to lust, and then to being 'in love' with Jack. It wasn't that Ianto had ever discounted a relationship with a man before, more that he'd never really had the opportunity, or he'd been seeing Lisa when he had. For the first time in a long while he thought that leaving Lisa, his job and London had been the best decision of his life.

Almost two weeks after Jack had proposed, the young Welshman found himself walking down the steps from the offices of the local registrar, his- _new husband?-_ pulling him impatiently towards their car.

"It shouldn't have been like this," Jack said as they reached the car. "There should have been friends, and a party, and a proper ceremony ..."

"Don't be silly- you know I wouldn't have wanted that, however, wherever, we'd met. THIS is all I want"

"You deserve more...more than me..." Jack had started to look distant.

"Jack, I'm happy- stop stressing. And this is _just_ what I wanted. I didn't want a fuss. And what I want to do _now_ is this: we go back to the hotel, and we don't leave our suite for at least the next two days."

"God, I knew there was a reason I chose you...you have some of the _best _ideas..." He grinned and turned the key in the ignition, and then drove off at a speed which could have been considered as just that little bit too fast for the narrow, winding roads, and headed back to their rooms at the hotel.

xxx

It took them a little over three weeks to drive back to Cornwall, as they drove leisurely through France, and then the south of England, stopping in hotels whenever they'd driven enough for that day.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is where we get to meet Mrs Danvers...if you LOVE Gwen, leave now, but please remember that characters had to be slotted into this story, and she's not that bad- Mrs Danvers is, though.**

**Chapter 4: "Rebecca"**

"And here we are!" Jack said as they turned into what looked like a side road. There was large set of gates with buildings on either side, a connecting first storey arching above them.

The gates opened smoothly, mechanically, and they drove onto the driveway which curved this way and that, dense bushes and trees to either side. It seemed that the drive went on for hours until the shrubs and trees which seemed to enclose the gravelled road thinned somewhat giving way to colourful Japanese acers and rhododendrons in full bloom. Now that the sunlight could penetrate the trees, the leaves and flowers shimmered red and orange, pink and yellow, almost dazzling Ianto in the sunlight.

Finally they rounded a bend, and in the distance Manderley was revealed. It was larger than Ianto had remembered from the photographs- it was vast, each successive master of the estate had added to the old house. Somewhere in the middle of the building you could see the old mediaeval stonework of the original house, and on either side the later additions were obvious: the late Elizabethan stone building with its tall chimney stacks to one side, to another side an early Gothic revival wing. Ianto was sure that he could even see a small wing in the art deco style which looked like it was part of a garage and kitchen area. Gardens, lawns and ponds surrounded the house; on one side a paved terrace with flower beds and balustrades balanced precariously on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the sea.

"Like it?" Jack looked away from the drive to smile at Ianto.

"It's...it's beautiful."

"We'll change everything here..." Jack said almost sadly, the smile having left his face. Before Ianto really had time to think too much about this, the first drops of a shower started to fall. "Typical- you can tell we're back in England!" He said, returning to his normal self. "Never mind-almost there. No use putting the top up."

The shower had become heavy and by the time they had pulled into the gravelled area in front of the large door into the main house, the pair was drenched to the skin. "Welcome to Cornwall!" Jack laughed before leaning over to kiss his new partner. He switched off the engine and was out of the car and at the passenger door, opening it, before Ianto could speak. He held his hand out to the young man and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the front door. "But don't even expect me to carry you over the threshold! Come on –before you catch pneumonia."

As they reached the entrance, the door was pulled open by a man in a footman's dress.

"Welcome back, Sir."

"Thank you, Frith!"

"Sorry Sir...Mrs Cooper" Frith said apologetically, and Jack looked into the house.

Ianto followed Jack's eyes though the open door, and into a large panelled hallway filled with twenty or thirty people. "Damn that woman! I specifically said that I didn't want this kind of fuss..."

"What is it?"

"Mrs Cooper, Ianto. She's assembled the entire bloody staff! I'll deal with it. C'mon." As an afterthought he added: "You two might get on, though- she's from Swansea."

Ianto started to become acutely aware that several pairs of eyes were staring at neither Jack nor himself; instead their eyes were focussed on the pair's clasped hands. Jack held on tightly though, almost defensively.

Jack surveyed the staff with a smile, "Good afternoon, everyone. It's good to be back! I hope that everything's well?" The small crowd before them nodded. "This is Ianto, I hope you'll extend him every courtesy and kindness that you'd extend to me. But most of all, make him welcome. This is a new start at Manderely."

Again the men and women in front of them nodded their heads in assent.

As the two men walked down two steps into the large, open hall a woman stepped forward. She was dressed more fashionably than the rest of the staff most of whom were dressed in simple black skirts or trousers, and white shirts or blouses.

She wore a well tailored, low buttoning, jacket, with knee length tight skirt. She also wore a white blouse with subtle frilling around the neckline, which ended in a deep vee.

She ran her eyes up and down Ianto, with a look of total disdain and, just possibly, disgust.

"Aah, Mrs Cooper- meet Ianto." As Ianto released Jack's hand, she reached out to shake it. As he took her hand it seemed cold, almost dead, matching the icy look in her eyes.

"Welcome to Manderley, Sir." The words were said with no real warmth, or any attempt at a 'welcome' at all.

"Thank you," he forced himself to say.

"Frith will arrange for your cases to be taken up to your rooms, Sirs. I hope you find them comfortable."

"Thank you, Mrs Cooper," Jack said to her as cheerily as he could, and then turned back to the staff. "Thank you, _everyone_. I'm sure that there'll be plenty of opportunities for you all to be introduced properly when we're settled in and rested." He paused again leaning over to Ianto and pecking him on the cheek. "You go upstairs and get unpacked- I'll be five minutes. I've got to make a quick 'phone call to Owen, the Estate Manager. Tell him we're back."

xxx

As the footmen finished placing the luggage in the dark oak panelled room, Ianto saw Mrs Cooper enter through the open door.

She stood looking at Ianto, her face expressionless. She finally spoke. "Perhaps you should start looking to engage your own valet."

"I'm more than happy for one of the existing staff to take over that role if any of them are interested."

"Mr Har...Jones...It is the tradition for every mistr...master...of Manderley to arrange his own personal staff..." Changing the subject, she spoke again. "I hope that the refurbishment of the room is to your liking?"

"Oh, it's been redecorated?"

Mrs Cooper condescendingly continued, "Oh yes, Sir. This wing was _never _used- unless it was for guests. Mr & Mrs Harkness used the West Wing. The views from that wing are the best in the house- all along the coast and the cliffs. And the rooms are beautiful, all vaulted ceilings and tracery windows- With balconies and so much larger than these. But Mr Harkness sent ahead that _these_ rooms were to be used." And then she spoke again, almost as an afterthought. "And the most beautiful room, the largest, the one with the best view, and a balcony- that was Mrs Harkness'..."

Luckily, before Ianto had any time at all to formulate a response, there was a knock at the door. He didn't even have time to reply before the door was pushed open, and Jack strode in.

"How is it? It's scrubbed up well." He looked around the room, seeing Mrs Cooper. "Well done, Mrs Cooper, this is just how I wanted these rooms!"

"We followed your instructions as much as possible." As she looked at Jack, she seemed like a different person. Gone were the dark impassive eyes. She smiled at him widely, and Ianto noticed something that he hadn't noticed before. She had a gap-toothed smile that many would have found endearing.

"And you've done brilliantly."

"Thank you, Mr Harkness," she said as she left the room, preening.

xxx

The next morning Ianto awoke alone in bed, an occurrence that he'd got used to in the recent weeks. Jack was an early riser and it wasn't unusual for Ianto to find the older man already awake, sometimes sitting in a nearby chair with a coffee and reading his newspaper. The young man looked around the room, and spotted a note on one of the bedside tables.

'_Gone to breakfast, Cariad._

_See you in the Breakfast Room?_

_Jx'_

He dressed quickly and made his way downstairs only to realise he had absolutely no idea where he was supposed to be heading. It was with relief that he saw Frith collecting some post in the entrance Hall.

"Good morning, Frith."

"Good morning, Sir."

"I know this may seem a little strange, Frith, but I don't have the faintest clue where the Breakfast Room is." Ianto laughed, hoping not to sound too foolish.

"Of course," Frith smiled. "If you'll just follow me, Sir."

They walked across the hall to the furthest corner and Frith gestured as they reached a door, "It's just through here."

"Thank you, Frith. I would have tried every door in the house before I found the right one."

Frith just nodded and then turned and walked away.

Turning the handle, Ianto opened the door and looked inside. The room was less formal than the large dining room where they'd eaten the night before but, it was still large enough for a table that had eight seats around it, with plenty of space to spare. He was pleased to see Jack seated at the far end of the table, a pile of paperwork and a newspaper on the table. He looked up from the letter he was reading.

"Hey, there, I thought you might be having a lie in!"

"Morning."

"Grab a coffee and some food- breakfast is usually pretty informal unless we have visitors. All the stuff's over there," he said pointing over to a sideboard laden with heated chrome trays and baskets, and a large cafetiére of coffee. "There's a toaster behind the screen if you want fresh toast- or if there's anything special you want you can call cook."

"I don't think there'll be any need for that! There's enough here for a small army," he said as he lifted the lids of the chrome trays checking the contents before selecting some toast and scrambled eggs, and pouring himself a black coffee, carrying it over to the table and taking a seat next to Jack.

"I'm going to have to meet with Harper- the Estate Manager- in about half an hour, Cariad. I've been away so long he's desperate to get back on track. And Toshiko and Rhys are coming over for lunch. But don't worry, I'll be back from seeing Harper- Owen- before they get here."

Although he was disappointed at the thought of being left on his own for his first day at Manderley, Ianto couldn't help but smile when Jack called him 'cariad'- a word that Jack had learned after Ianto had used it soon after Jack had proposed. Jack had asked what it meant, and Ianto had blushed slightly as he'd explained its meaning.

They continued their breakfast, chatting about this and that until there was a knock at the door. As Jack shouted enter, the door opened and a small wiry man came into the room.

"Harper! Good to see you! And meet Ianto! Before long you'll be taking orders from him. Ianto, meet Owen Harper, my esteemed Estate Manager. And call him Owen."

Harper smiled genuinely as he strode over and shook the young man's hand.

"Good to meet you Ianto. I hope you're enjoying Manderley?" It was a rhetorical question and Ianto didn't have time to speak before Harper carried on.

"I'm sorry to be dragging Jack away, but it's close to ten o'clock and I'm afraid we need to be checking this year's programme for the estate. And you've got a meeting with Johnson, the Vet at 10.30, Jack."

Ianto guessed that Harper was from somewhere near London from his accent.

Jack looked up at the clock on the mantelpiece, "God! I'd best be going!" He leapt up from his seat, grabbed the post and paperwork and leant in to kiss Ianto on the cheek. "I'll be back before lunch." He rushed out of the room, Harper trailing behind him, but turning around to wave goodbye, leaving the Welshman to finish his breakfast alone.

After breakfast, Ianto decided to explore the ground floor. After trying several doors he found himself in what he supposed was 'The Library'. It was a beautiful room with large mullioned windows, and floor to ceiling bookcases. There was a large Chesterfield sofa facing the fireplace and a flat screen television set. "_Just what I need to catch up on the news." _He thought as he switched on the TV.

There was a chill in the air, and he walked over to the hearth and knelt down and he started to load the fire with logs from a nearby basket. Just then, Frith entered the room.

"Did you need anything, Sir?"

"No, no, Frith. I was just lighting the fire. It's getting a bit chilly."

"Sir, the fire in the library is not usually lit until the afternoon. Mrs Harkness always spent the mornings in the Morning Room. The fire is already lit in there, it's much warmer. But I could light a fire in here, if you'd like...?"

"No I wouldn't dream of it- the Morning Room will do just fine." Ianto got to his feet and followed Frith. Manderley was a place of ritual, and most of those rituals seemed to revolve around the late Mrs Harkness.

As Frith left him in the Morning Room, Ianto looked around; the room's decoration was feminine without being flowery. The furniture was in a French Rococo style, painted in cream with gilt highlights on the carving. There was no television, though, he noted with disappointment.

Ianto took the chair behind the desk in front of the window. He looked down at the desk and his heart dropped to his stomach. The desktop was still covered in Rebecca's things; her address book was still there, as was her folder containing her letter paper, monogrammed with a flamboyant 'R'. What he presumed was _**her**_ laptop sat open in front of him. Idly, he opened the address book, flicking from page to page. Each page was filled with the contact details of the 'great and the good': MPs, titled nobility, celebrities...He closed the book with a thud and pushed it further back onto the desk. As he did so, the address book nudged a china figurine. Ianto lurched forward but failed to catch it before it toppled and fell to the floor, shattering irreparably. He knelt down at the side of the desk and gathered the pieces holding them in his hands and looked over at the waste paper basket. It was then that he heard footsteps in the hall outside, and he leapt to his feet, opening a drawer in the desk, shoving the pieces to the back of the drawer. Before he closed the drawer, he considered the mess in front of him and placed a pile of paperwork on top of the pieces, and then hurriedly closed it to.

The door opened. It was Mrs Cooper.

"Mr Harkness. I've come to collect your post?"

"It's OK, Mrs Cooper- I don't have anything to send off..."

"Very well, I also have the evening menu- if you'd just like to make a decision on the main course," Ianto was sure he could detect a sneer as she continued, "Mrs Harkness was always very particular when it came to the menu."

"Oh, oh...well..." Feeling her gaze upon him, he tried to scan over the menu; the words were a jumble as in his peripheral vision he could still see her eyes fixed upon him, enjoying his unease. "Whatever you think...all the choices look good..."

"I think you'll find that Mr Harkness is particularly fond of Chef's Melanzane Parmigiana, Sir." There was a pleased, almost triumphant, look on Mrs Cooper's face, as she saw Ianto's composure fall in the realisation that there was still so little he knew of Jack and his life here at Manderley.

"If that's all, Sir?"

Ianto nodded his head, aware that for all intents and purposes she had made the decision about dinner for him.

Her work done, Mrs Cooper turned and _swept_ out of the room.

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there, alternating between trying to concentrate on his newspaper and thinking about Manderley and, in particular, Mrs Cooper. He had not even been at the house for twenty four hours, yet he felt that Mrs Cooper revelled in belittling him, embarrassing him...reminding him that this was Rebecca's house and not his.

xxx

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is where we get to meet Mrs Danvers...if you LOVE Gwen, leave now, but please remember that characters had to be slotted into this story for reel_torchwood, and she's not that bad- Mrs Danvers is, though.**

**Chapter 4: "Rebecca"**

After some time, Ianto heard voices echo through the entrance hall. Crossing to the door, he opened it slightly and peeped through the gap. Frith was leading a well dressed Japanese woman (Toshiko, he guessed) and a larger man (not _fat,_ slightly plump, perhaps), presumably her husband, towards a door across the hall. Suddenly a face came into view, right on the other side of the door.

"Ah, Mr H...Sir, I was just coming to look for you. Mr and Mrs Williams are here for lunch," she said. Ianto blushed, mortified that he'd been found 'lurking' behind the Morning Room door, as Mrs Cooper fixed him once more with one of her superior smiles.

He pulled himself up to his full height and opened the door, and then strode past her and headed across the hall, "Thank you, Mrs Cooper."

As he reached the doorway across the hall, he found it ajar. He paused for a few seconds as he heard the conversation inside.

"...the reception was terrible, Rhys...I could hardly hear what he was saying...sounded a bit like Yanna, Yanno...oh, I don't know..."

"Reckon it's a gold digger, or even a lap dancer?" The man laughed, but Ianto had recognised his Welsh accent, and felt a little more comforted, as he pushed the door fully open.

Toshiko and Rhys turned to look at the doorway.

"Hello, I'm Ianto J...Harkness, I guess, now."

Realisation dawned on Toshiko first and she smiled, walked over and hugged him, "Ianto...Yanno! Oh, I see where I'd got confused. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," his voice was slightly muffled as she held on tightly. If either of them were surprised to see that he _wasn't_ actually a lap dancer, but a _man_, they didn't show it, apart from maybe a momentarily raised eyebrow from Rhys.

She released him, and Rhys held out his hand to shake Ianto's.

"And Welsh as well! Ianto's a good Welsh name. Jack's got good taste, I'll give him that- you can't beat the Welsh!"

They sat down, and the three chatted; about meeting Jack, about Wales, and eventually, to Rhys' joy- rugby. If Rhys had had any doubts about Ianto, they'd definitely been put to one side as soon as he'd realised that Ianto loved rugby (but most of all because he was Welsh). Rhys seemed truly happy to have a fellow countryman in the family.

Toshiko was getting bored and made a point of interrupting her husband.

"So Ianto, what do you make of this old house?"

It's beautiful, but I can't pretend I even know how many rooms it's got, never mind where they all _are_- I think I'll need a map."

"You'll find your way round soon enough, and at least you don't have to worry about running it all on your own- there're plenty of staff, and they're all pretty helpful. Mainly- have you met Mrs Cooper yet, by the way?"

"Ooh, Cooper's _scary_...Just goes to show that not _all_ the Welsh like a laugh and a trip to the pub. Or the rugby..." Mr Williams interrupted.

"Rhys, why don't you go and find Jack? It must be close to lunchtime- I'm famished."

"OK, OK..." Rhys looked rather saddened to have his chat about Wales interrupted, but nevertheless left the room to look for his brother in law.

"I know she's 'scary' as Rhys puts it, but you've got to stand up to Mrs Cooper. Hasn't Jack told you? She sees this place as _hers."_

"Jack didn't say very much about her...but that explains _everything_." He gave a shallow laugh as he looked at Toshiko.

"So you have had a bit of a run-in?"

"I wouldn't have said 'run-in', but she's not exactly _welcoming_."

"Ah- it wouldn't surprise me. I would have thought he'd have told you about her... You do realise that Mrs Cooper adored Rebecca? She's very defensive. They were best friends at University, and afterwards. And when Rebecca married Jack, Cooper's marriage had just broken up so Rebecca offered her the sort of job of companion, PA, housekeeper...On top of that, despite her loyalty to Rebecca, she's always had a..._soft spot_...for Jack, as far as I can tell."

Rhys popped his head around the door, putting a halt to the confidential, "Sorry. Just found Jack and Owen outside-looks like it's time for lunch, you two."

xxx

Lunch went well. Owen turned out to have a dry sense of humour and spent the meal good-naturedly arguing with them all, or replying to comments with a sarcastic quip. Jack had been travelling around Europe for close to nine months, and gave them all a rundown of his travels, finishing with the South of France.

"And that's where I met Ianto. I guess I was lucky really; I was only going to stay one night, until we met in the hotel bar...and then again at breakfast." He smiled broadly and looked over to his partner.

"So, Ianto, apart from watching rugby, painting and reading what do you do with your time?" Rhys asked after a small silence.

"Well...not much, I suppose- I've always been busy working really..."

"Do you ride? There're some great bridle paths in the area."

"No, I'm afraid I don't ride..."

"Oh. How about sailing?"

"No, I don't sail, either."

An uncomfortable silence had settled over the table, and Toshiko was looking over at her brother, who was staring down at his plate and pushing idly at a lettuce leaf with his fork.

Rhys looked embarrassed. "And probably a good thing, too..."

Quickly Toshiko changed the subject. "We should introduce you to some of our friends- there are quite a few charity committees you could get involved with." Ianto's heart sank as he found himself imagining helping to organise the village fete, or joining the Masons, or worse, the WI!

She continued, "Or perhaps you could have a party- invite all the neighbours over..."

"We'll see, Tosh," Jack said quickly, effectively finishing the conversation for the moment.

Lunch over with, Owen Harper said 'goodbye' to them all and left to continue running Manderley, while Jack and Ianto walked Toshiko and Rhys to their car.

Rhys clapped a hand to Ianto's back before making his way to the car. "P'raps we can get together for the Six Nations...get some beers in?"

Next it was Toshiko. She hugged the young man enthusiastically and spoke, quietly. "I've got a feeling that you're going to be good for Jack. We worried about him, you know, some months back...but he's different since he brought you back...happier...Make sure he doesn't forget to call us- come round for dinner some time."

xxx

When the car had driven into the distance, Jack looked over to Ianto. "Could've been worse." he said and looked up at the sky. "Looks like rain, but I bet there's time for a walk- you should come and see the gardens at least."

Jack called for a mackintosh and the two set out with Myfanwy. They walked along the edge of the garden, and then Myfanwy started to bark next to a set of steep rock-hewn steps which lead down to the beach below. With an excited yelp she bounded down the steps.

"Where does that lead to, Jack?"

"Just a little cove. Leave her, Ianto. She'll come back when she's ready."

"It's going to start raining- I should get her..." he said turning to chase Myfanwy down the narrow wooden steps.

Behind him he could hear Jack shouting. He sounded angry, a little like he had that first day when he'd met him standing at the edge of the cliff high above Monte Carlo. "I said just leave her...Are you listening to me? I told you to leave it!"

It was too late; the young man was already halfway down to the beach. He continued to run, having lost sight of Myfanwy, and then as he stared down the beach he could just see her disappearing round some large rocks that jutted out from the curving line of the cliffs. He followed her and found himself in the small cove and was surprised to see a single storey cottage set back against the rocks, just above the tide line. Ianto could just see Myfanwy sitting expectantly on the doorstep of the cottage. He walked over to retrieve the dog, but was startled as a man dressed as if he were a fisherman ready to take to the sea appeared from inside the cottage, wide eyes staring keenly at him.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just getting Myfanwy here- she ran off." Ianto said assuming that the man lived in the cottage.

"She knows it here. She's from the big house...she's not yours" The man had a thick Cornish accent and seemed unaccountably afraid of Ianto.

"Yes that's right..."

"Used to come here with the lady, but _she's _gone now...in the sea. She's not coming back is she?"

"I..."

"You won't tell anyone I was in here, will you?"

"Why? Isn't it your cottage?"

"I'm not supposed to be here...it's Mrs Harkness' house..."

Through the door Ianto could see a sitting room, cobwebbed and dusty. Just inside the doorway was a coat rack, wellington boots on the floor below; it was as if the inhabitants of the cottage had suddenly left and never returned. He stepped inside. As he looked around he noticed cushions on the sofa, embroidered with the same ornate letter "R" that he'd seen on the notepaper and address book in the Morning Room earlier. On the wall hung a portrait of a dark haired woman; this must be her, Rebecca. She was indeed beautiful. He felt his chest tighten.

He looked to the coat rack again. Just to the side of the boots was a short length of rope, ideal for a leash for Myfanwy. He leant down and picked it up before scurrying out of the door. The wide-eyed man was still there, leant against the wall to the side of the front door.

"You won't, will you? You won't say you saw me here?"

"No, no...I won't say a thing." Ianto replied as he leant down to the spaniel still sitting on the step, and looped the rope though her collar.

With Myfanwy secured with the piece of rope, Ianto hurriedly set back out along the beach and up the wooden steps, but Jack wasn't waiting for him at the top. He didn't understand why Jack had been so against him going down to the beach and continued to walk along the pathway, towards the house. Jack didn't like the sea, or boats; he'd insisted on driving back through the Channel Tunnel when they'd returned to England, rather than using the ferry. He wondered whether this was a recent dislike, whether this all had something to do with Rebecca's drowning...And then he saw the older man waiting for him, staring out to the sea.

"I asked you not to go down there. Why did you have to go down there?"

"I was just getting Myfanwy back...it was just a beach. And a little fisherman's cottage," Ianto said. He gently bit at his bottom lip with worry at Jack's dark mood. "It wasn't dangerous..."

"You didn't go into the cottage did you?"

"Only to get this piece of rope to use as a lead."

"I told you not to go there- I don't want you going there ever again, do you hear me?"

Jack looked at him, and sighed, as if noticing his worried expression. "I'm sorry, Ianto. I told you, I've not been used to...being around anyone else for a long time. Perhaps, I'm just not used to anyone questioning me...Let's get back to the house."

They continued to walk along the path silently, Ianto still not comprehending just why Jack had been so against him going down to the beach.

By the time it was time for dinner, Jack seemed happier again, the harsh tone of his words forgotten.

xxx

After breakfast the next day, Jack set out to see a business contact in St Ives, but Ianto was determined not to be left to his own devices in the Morning Room; to tell the truth, he was keen to avoid Mrs Cooper. Robert, one of the footmen, came in to the breakfast room to ask if he wanted any more coffee.

"No thank you, Robert. Although I was wondering if you knew if Mr Harper was about?"

"Yes, Sir. I believe he's in the Estate Office, going through this morning's paperwork."

"Could you show me the way?" He got up from his seat, "I think I ought to learn a bit about how the estate's run."

"Of course, Sir. If you'd follow me- the office is at the other end of the house."

They finally reached the office and found the door open and Harper seated at a large oak desk and studying his laptop.

Thanking Robert, Ianto knocked at the door in an effort to get the Estate Manager's attention.

"Oh- hello, Ianto. What brings you here?" he smiled, looking up.

"Hi, Owen. I was wondering if you needed any help? I know Mrs Cooper seems to think I should be spending the mornings going through my correspondence, but I don't really have any!" he said with a smile. "And it gets a bit lonely pottering around the house on my own..."

"That's Mrs Cooper for you- always thinking she knows best. Come on, take a seat. But there's not much for you to do, I'm afraid."

Ianto sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"So how are you finding Manderley?"

"Well, it's a little intimidating. It's so large. And I'm not used to having all these staff around, doing everything for me."

"You'll get used to it- when you've got a house this size you need all the help you can get, Ianto!"

The young man smiled. "And that's even without looking at the gardens and the _rest_ of the estate."

"I sometimes doubt that even Jack knows every acre of the estate. That's why I'm here! You'll know this place like the back of your hand before you know it. Remember, you've only been here about a _day_."

"I guess so- we went for a walk in the gardens yesterday. Actually I meant to ask you about that. I went down onto the beach; there was a cove with an abandoned cottage." Ianto paused briefly, "The door was open- I saw inside. Was that Rebecca's cottage? Were those all her things?"

Owen looked uncomfortable. "Rebecca used to sail; she loved it. Her boat used to be moored down there before the...accident."

"It must have been terrible for Jack."

"It was a hard time for him, especially with all that time waiting, not knowing what had happened to her."

"What?"

"He didn't tell you?" Owen looked down and started to shuffle some of the papers on his desk.

"It took them two months to find her. He set off travelling not long afterwards."

"Oh God...Two months...where did they find her?" Ianto said quietly.

"Ten miles down the coast...It was very stormy that night."

"_Jesus._"

"Yeah. I don't think it was easy for him. Having to identify her as well..."

"Shit- 'course he would have had to identify her..." Ianto suddenly understood Jack's behaviour, his moods. The memory must have stayed with him night and day.

Owen didn't respond.

"Owen, I'm sorry- I shouldn't have asked you all those questions, brought it all up again-"

"No- you don't understand how happy I am that Jack met you. I can tell you're gonna be good for him. He looks happier than when he left Manderley. Hell, he _sounds_ better than when I spoke to him on the 'phone when he was travelling."

"Thanks, Owen. It's just so hard to get used to it all, Manderley. All the time I feel like people are making comparisons. Making me fell aware of how different I am to Rebecca." The Welshman laughed, trying to make light of the situation. "In _every_ way!"

"And it's a _good_ thing that you're different, believe me!"

Ianto smiled, "Thanks, Owen. I know all of this is a bit morbid...but what was she _really_ like?"

Owen looked over to him before he spoke, "She loved parties and being the centre of attention. Wasn't afraid of anybody, or anything..."

Ianto raised his eyebrows, hoping to encourage the Estate Manager further.

"OK. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..."

xxx

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A shortish chapter, I'm afraid...and we meet someone from Rebecca's past... we also see a different side to Jack.**

**Chapter 4: "Rebecca"**

The next two weeks rolled by with Ianto increasingly feeling that he didn't belong at Manderley. He wondered if he was beginning to feel paranoid: every time he looked at the servants, in particular Mrs Cooper, he felt they were mocking him. He was glad that Owen was around; the Estate Manager was the only person, apart from the Jack, that he interacted with as an equal. Frith and Robert and most of the rest of the staff were friendly- but only to a certain point of professionalism. Sometimes he had the feeling that even Jack was distancing himself from him; he understood that Jack had business to attend to, but even so...

He had, however, found a companion in Myfanwy; on discovering that Ianto provided occasional treats of chocolate, the spaniel had taken to following the young man around, even sitting with him on the sofa as he read, or happily going for walks around the gardens.

xxx

One night, he and Jack sat in the library after dinner. They had finally downloaded their photographs from France and copied them onto a disc. Jack had poured them both a drink and they'd settled on the sofa. They had only just started look at the pictures on the television, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jack called.

It was Frith looking a little worried. "Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but there's been a- well, a little unpleasantness between Mrs Cooper and Robert..."

"A little unpleasantness? What on earth do you mean Frith?"

"One of the Sèvres figurines from the Morning Room is missing. Robert was the last person Mrs Cooper had seen in there before she noticed it was missing, and, well...she's accused him of stealing it, Sir"

"What absolute rubbish! I've known Robert since I was a boy. There's no way he'd do anything like that!"

"No, Sir."

"Frith- go and get Mrs Cooper. Tell her I want to speak to her now."

"Yes, Sir," Frith said backing out of the room and closing the door as he left.

Ianto had been nervous since he'd heard mention of the ornament. In all honesty, he'd meant to mention that he'd broken it, but it had slipped his mind, what with meeting Jack's sister, and trying to settle into life at Manderley. There was no way he could allow Robert to be accused of theft- he had to confess.

He turned to Jack. "Jack. Robert didn't steal the Sèvres. It was me- I knocked it off the desk. I meant to tell you but it was Toshiko and Rhys were arriving for lunch as it happened. I completely forgot about it...I'm sorry..."

"Did you throw away the pieces? Perhaps we could repair it?"

"I just put them in the desk drawer without thinking, Mrs Cooper was coming to tell me Toshiko was arriving ...but no, we can't repair it- it was completely shattered..."

"Ah well, Mrs Cooper will just have to deal with it, however closely she guards the Morning Room but, Ianto, you really are gonna have to start behaving as the master of this house- I know Mrs Cooper can be a bit threatening but I think you're letting her dictate to you a bit too much. You can't let her think she's got the upper hand- now she's gonna think you hid all of this on purpose, knowing her."

Jack was right, and Ianto was about to say as much, but there was another knock at the door and it opened to reveal Frith with Mrs Cooper close behind.

"Mrs Cooper, you can rest assured that Robert is no thief. Ianto's just told me he broke the figurine accidentally. He forgot all about it. I'd be grateful if you could go and apologise to Robert."

Mrs Cooper raised her eyebrows as her eyes opened wide. She shifted her gaze from Jack to Ianto and spoke, "Very well, Sir. But perhaps, in the future, if _Mr Harkness_ has any more '_accidents', _he would be kind enough to tell me, and perhaps such misunderstandings could be avoided."

"I'm sorry, Mrs Cooper, it completely slipped my mind at the time. It won't happen again." Ianto said looking away.

"Of course, _Mr Harkness_." She looked back towards Jack. "If you'll excuse me, Sir, I'll have to go and speak to Robert, now."

She rolled her eyes as she turned to leave the room, Frith hot on her heels.

The door closed behind them, and Jack turned back to the Welshman. "Ianto, I told you, you have to make sure the staff know their place. You can't be scared of them and you certainly can't behave like an upstairs maid, or a valet, around them. They'll all be gossiping away about this tomorrow- Manderley is their life. There's not much else to talk about 'round here. And before you know it, they'll be prattling about it at home and in the town, too. "

By now the young man was both mortified and humiliated. He spoke defensively and not a little sarcastically, "What a disappointment to them all I must be. And to you..."

"I should never have brought you here," Jack said sharply and then sighed. "I did a very selfish thing marrying you and then bringing you to Manderley. Perhaps I should never have done it...I'm too difficult to live with, too set in my ways. And this place doesn't lend itself to new _things_ or new _people_."

Ianto's eyes widened, he bit down on his lip before speaking. "Yes. Of course. Jack, If you're not happy I think you should tell me now..." He'd meant to be more assertive but found his voice trailing away, unable to continue.

"Happiness? Happiness is something I know so little about..."

Ianto gnawed his bottom lip; he wasn't one to cry, to be teary, but he was starting to wonder if he really _had_ made the right decision when Jack had swept him off his feet in Monaco. Maybe such fairytales didn't happen in real life. In the background the slide show of the pair, happy, continued.

Jack looked at the screen wistfully. "If only things could have stayed like this."

xxx

The next day Jack had business in London and he'd set out at the crack of dawn, leaving the younger man to brood alone on the previous night's events. His only company was Myfanwy lying on the couch next to him, head in his lap.

"_Happiness is something I know so little about..."_

He and Jack had known each other for, what, two months now, and Ianto had thought they had been _happy. _They had laughed together, talked, made love. He had thought that despite the shortness of their engagement, and their relationship, he and Jack would learn so much more about each other. He wiped at his eyes- tears were threatening to fall. Since their first day at Manderley, all of this had changed, his expectations dashed- Jack seemed closed off to him, more distanced daily. Rebecca was still here, in this house. Like the servants she mocked him. _You're not good enough for Jack, you'll never truly own him, or Manderley, as I did..._

He got to his feet, careful not to disturb Myfanwy, and opened the French windows for some fresh air- he needed _air._

As he looked across the gardens he could see the West Wing and the balcony of Rebecca's room. Ianto looked more closely- the window was open, the fine organza curtains blowing in the breeze. There was a figure he couldn't quite make out standing there, a man he thought, amid the billowing cloth. Before he could look more closely, the figure leaned forward, pushed the curtains to one side, and closed the window shut. There was a knock at the door and he wiped again at his eyes, as Emily, one of the maids, entered.

"Hello, Emily." He said, composing himself, making his voice even.

"Hello, Sir. I've brought your coffee."

"Thank you, Emily..." he paused, and then said more determinedly, "The West Wing...no one uses it now do they?"

"No, Sir...not since Mrs Harkness died...No, Sir."

"That'll be all, Emily."

Emily all but fled from the room. Ianto had noticed her embarrassment as she'd said "...not since Mrs Harkness died..." He waited until she'd been gone a few minutes and gently pushed Myfanwy's head from his knees, careful not to wake her. He crept into the hall way. Manderley had so many, many rooms, yet he felt like a weekend guest in the large house- only permitted to see so much of it. In the few weeks he'd been here, there were only certain rooms that he and Jack had used: the Library, the Breakfast Room, the Morning Room, their bedroom, their bathroom...He headed to the door and opened it, determined to shake off this feeling, this feeling of being a guest in what should have been his house- his and Jack's house.

He stopped short in the doorway as he heard an unfamiliar male voice.

"...Gwennie, I can't thank you enough. I was so pleased when I got your call..."

"It's no problem at all, Mr Hart." It was Mrs Cooper's voice, but there was an underlying giggle, a warmness, in it he'd never heard before. "Mr Harkness is away in London. He'll never know you called. Now come along Mr Hart, before anyone sees you."

"Thank you, again. I'd best be going before we come across the other _'Mr'_ Harkness- _really_ what was _he_ thinking...?"

"I'm not sure he was thinking at _all_, Sir." There it was, yet again- that mocking tone in Mrs Cooper's voice.

"It's been just wonderful to catch up on all the news and see Manderley again

Ianto closed the door carefully, silently. He could still hear the pair talking.

"Well, I'll take the back door out then, Gwennie- through the garden. Don't want to come across Prince Charming now, do we?"

Another laugh. "Of course not, Mr Hart."

Ianto leant back against the closed door, trying to process the conversation he'd just heard, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Just a moment, because the next thing he heard was the male voice, closer this time: "Well, well, well..."

He opened his eyes and found 'Mr Hart' outside the open window.

"So...you must be the new Mr Harkness, eh?"

Ianto found himself unable to respond with anything other than "yeah..."

"So how is dear old Jack? I hear he's gone up to London?" the man said as he stepped through the open French doors.

"Young...handsome...If I were Jack, I wouldn't leave you on your own so soon after the wedding. I'd be scared that some young parlour maid- or some young footman- would steal you away."

"Oh," was all that Ianto could manage. 'Mr Hart' was confident and suave, in an obvious kind of way and he would have been quite good-looking, if his arrogance hadn't been so off-putting.

"I just called round to see Gwennie...I mean, Mrs Cooper. We're old friends. Well, when I say old friends, I mean I was a good friend of Rebecca's."

Ianto failed to respond again, but Myfanwy had woken from her nap on the sofa and jumped down and bounded over to the man.

"Myfanwy," he said leaning down to rub behind the spaniel's ears. "It's nice to see I still get a warm welcome from _someone_ around here."

The Welshman felt a presence behind him and turned quickly, to find that Mrs Cooper was standing directly behind him stony faced. She'd entered the room so quietly he hadn't even heard the door creak open.

"Ah, Mrs Cooper...it seems that your precautions were in vain. I found the new Mr Harkness here skulking behind the door. Anyway, Gwennie- how about a proper introduction?"

"Yes, Sir. Mr John Hart- this is Mr Ianto _Harkness_." Any warmth that Ianto had heard in her voice only a few minutes ago was gone.

"How do you do?" John Hart said with what could only be described as a smirk, and reached out to shake Ianto's hand.

"How do you do, Mr Hart?" From the corner of his eye, Ianto could see an uncomfortable look on Mrs Cooper's face.

"Well, I guess I should be on my way. Pity, really, when we were just getting along so nicely. Good bye, it was nice meeting you," he said with a wink, turning to leave.

As an afterthought, he turned back, and fixed Ianto with what Ianto supposed was Hart's most charming grin. "By the way, perhaps it might be best if you didn't tell dear old Jack that you'd seen me. He doesn't really approve of me."

"Ok...I won't mention it..."

"That's very sporting of you, Ianto. I can see why Jack likes you," he said heading back to the windows and onto the terrace. Again he turned. "And Gwennie, I know what was wrong with that introduction. You forgot to say I was Rebecca's favourite cousin. Well," he glanced at his wristwatch, "It's getting late. I'd best be making a move. See you around, Ianto!"

And with that John Hart was gone. Ianto turned, only to find that Mrs Cooper had also gone, as quietly as she had arrived. He slumped back onto the sofa. Would he ever feel at home here, as if he belonged here? As if he shouldn't be hiding away in his own home?

xxx

**To be continued...**

**Hope anyone still reading this is enjoying it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to reiterate that this isn't exactly Gwen friendly, but a role had to be found for her in the film...if you don't like that, you may prefer not to read. But, as I've said before, someone had to be Mrs Danvers.**

**Chapter 7: "Rebecca"**

In so few short weeks it was all so much different from those early days of optimism, when Ianto had at first thought his and Jack's life could have so much promise. Ianto thought back. It was all so new then, and full of expectation.

That first day, he and Jack had left the car, laughing at the rain, Jack seeming impatient to welcome his new husband into his home. That hope had faded as soon as they'd stepped in through the door and into the Great Hall. He imagined he'd seen Jack's face fall as he suddenly realised the folly of bringing him back- a 'male bride'- a laughing stock for the staff of Manderley and, no doubt, the local village?

In the subsequent weeks he'd grown used to the pitying looks of the staff. Mrs Cooper had been a different matter. Her looks were of disdain, or disgust, he thought, and it had become more than obvious that at every step he was being compared to the perfect and beautiful Rebecca.

Hell, even Myfanwy had rejected him, been wary of his presence in _her_ house. Until he'd found Myfanwy's weakness for dark chocolate. He hadn't been too obvious though, just a small square of the rich chocolate here and there. This had been a breakthrough for Ianto- Myfanwy was just a dog, a lovely dog, granted, but he felt that at last he had an ally in this rambling house, brooding on the cliff above the sea and isolated in so many ways from the outside world.

Standing, he paced the room. It was time to put a stop to this. In just a few weeks, Manderley had taken its toll on him and his confidence; he had never been the most extroverted of people, but he had certainly been able to hold his own in his career, and socially, too.

Only ten minutes earlier he had been heading to the West Wing- he set out again, resolving that he would not be stopped from his mission to confront Rebecca's ghost.

He left the Morning Room, and walked through the hall, and made his way up the Great Stairs. He paused at the top and looked along the landing. In the distance he could see the ornately carved doors of Rebecca's room. He steeled himself, and then walked quickly towards the closed door. It seemed to take an age before he reached it, hesitating before he finally allowed his hand to close around the doorknob, turning it, and finally pushing open the door.

He found himself in a sort of anteroom, with an archway dressed with more of the fine organza curtains that he'd seen at the open window. He pushed the curtains aside and walked through the archway. The room was vast; the ceiling was at least twelve feet high and vaulted in a gothic style, and the windows reached almost up to the full height of the room. Dominating the room was a gigantic carved four poster bed with yet more of the matching organza fabric hangings. He could see several doors leading off the main room- a dressing room, a bathroom, a study, he guessed. The room was painted white and unmistakeably feminine. Ianto couldn't imagine Jack in this room; their own room was all wooden panelling and plainness.

There was a slight musty smell, and he walked over to one of the windows, drew back the heavy drapery and opened the window.

The light streamed through the fine inner curtains- the room was brighter now, and he could see more details: a chaise longue, a dressing table next to the window, with a photograph of Jack in a silver frame. He moved closer. The dressing table top still had Rebecca's hairbrush and things upon it- Chanel face powder here, matching foundation there. He ran his hand over her possessions. Staring around, he could see fresh flowers on the bedside tables, on the sideboard against the far wall.

Then he felt the same uneasy feeling of being watched as he had earlier in the Morning Room, and turned abruptly. Once more, he saw Mrs Cooper standing behind him.

"Did you want something, Sir?"

"Oh. Oh. I didn't expect to see you, Mrs Cooper. I was in the Morning Room...I saw the window open and I came up to shut it..." he said, wondering why he felt the need to explain his actions to Mrs Cooper.

"I made sure the windows were closed before I left, so why would you say that?" Now that the two were alone here, he noticed that Mrs Cooper was more...confrontational. The West Wing was _her _domain.

Ianto found himself unable to reply; he was shocked and embarassed by her questioning.

"You always wanted to come here, Sir, didn't you? Why didn't you say so? I was ready to show it to you every day..." Mrs Cooper's questions were rhetorical, and she didn't wait for an answer.

"I told you that these were the most beautiful rooms in the house, didn't I? Everything here is just as Mrs Harkness left it...come on, I'll show you the rest."

The Housekeeper turned and walked to one of the doors that Ianto had seen earlier. There was little Ianto could do but follow her as she opened the door and walked through. Inside were wardrobes and drawers, and open shoe racks. Ianto eyed the shoes- rows of Manaolo Blahniks, Louboutin, Gucci...

He looked up, Mrs Cooper was opening the wardrobe doors. Even from this distance the labels were visible on the clothes inside: Chanel, Dior, Missoni...

"Mr Harkness always made sure that _Mrs_ Harkness had the best- even her underwear," she opened a drawer. "See? All handmade in France- nothing but the best would do for her. He made sure of that."

Ianto felt his stomach knot. He had no desire for such things, obviously, but they were surely an indication of Jack's devotion to Rebecca. He felt his stomach lurch again as he looked at Mrs Cooper's face. She looked at the clothes in front of her and seemed to be in another world, a world where Rebecca still inhabited these rooms.

Waving her hand at another wardrobe of cocktail dresses and ball gowns, she spoke again. "They would go to parties, and only return at dawn, exhausted. They made the perfect couple: she was so very beautiful, and he so handsome and distinguished. Mrs Harkness would come back to her room and I would be waiting for her. She'd tell me about the fun that they'd had, about who'd been there. She knew absolutely everyone that mattered; everyone loved her."

The Welshman felt the need for space and made his way out of the dressing room towards the window, but Mrs Cooper followed him.

"You've touched her things," she said moving the pot of face powder back a fraction of an inch, a fraction of an inch that most people wouldn't even have noticed, and then looked into the distance beyond Ianto. "It's as if she's here even now. Do you think the dead return and watch over us? Over you...and Mr Harkness? I often fancy that I can hear her voice, her footsteps..."

Ianto was speechless; it was as if Mrs Cooper, like Jack, could not accept the loss of Rebecca. He knew that his face showed his thoughts, his doubts over Jack's commitment to him.

Mrs Cooper looked him in the eye, before she turned to the window and looked out to the sea. "Sir you look tired. Perhaps you need to sit down? Stay here and rest? The sound of the sea in this room is so very soothing. Listen. So very soothing..."

Again Mrs Cooper was in another world as she mumbled softly about the sea. The young man turned and left the room. As he took one last look back, Mrs Cooper was still staring out to sea, talking almost inaudibly to herself.

Returning to the Morning Room, Ianto sat in Rebecca's seat at the desk.

He was unsure how long he had been there, staring at her monogrammed writing paper, her address book. This had been her room, too. No longer- he resolved that from now on this would be his room, his house.

Ianto picked up the telephone and dialled the servants' quarters.

"Ah, Frith...I was trying to contact Mrs Cooper. Could you find her please? And tell her that I want to see her, here, in the Morning Room, as soon as possible...Thank you, Frith."

He replaced the telephone on the receiver, and waited. He took the address book, the letters Rebecca had kept and her writing paper, and took them to the fireplace throwing them onto the fire. It seemed as if only a few moments had passed as he looked into the flames and they consumed her belongings; the writing paper and her letters blackened around the edges until only the address book was stubbornly refusing to be reduced to ashes. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Mrs Cooper opened the door and walked into the room

"You wanted to see me, _Mr Harkness_?" Ianto detected that sneering tone in her voice once again, and a defiant look in her eyes.

He steeled himself, refusing to be intimidated, before he spoke, "Yes, yes I did, Mrs Cooper. I want you to remove all of Mrs Harkness' things from this room. From every room that Mr Harkness and I use." He would deal with Rebecca's bedroom another time.

"But those are Mrs Harkness' things..." Mrs Cooper started as she looked at the hearth. The flames had finally taken hold, and Rebecca's address book was staring to burn. They could both see the front of the address book turning black, eventually destroying the cover and the writing on the front- _'Rebecca Harkness Addresses'_."

"Yes- yes, they are. But Mrs Harkness is no longer here. And all of her belongings are to be removed. Jack will be back this evening, and I won't tell him about Mr Hart's visit- I would like to forget everything that happened today." He picked up the laptop that sat on the desk whilst Mrs Cooper- Gwennie- stood, there with undisguised hatred on her face.

"As you wish," she said eventually.

"As I said, I won't say anything to Mr Harkness- but things have got to change here at Mandereley. If not, I may have to think about this again."

"That will be all, Mrs Cooper. If you could carry out my instructions now, please."

"Of course, Sir." She bit her lip as she turned around and left the room. Ianto was glad that she didn't realise that as soon as she left he was about to leave through the French windows- the laptop and whatever secrets it held was destined to be thrown into the sea.

Ianto had carried out his plan- he had watched the computer as it tumbled onto the rocks and then was gone, as the breakers washed away the pieces. He'd then headed towards the library, the room he'd always felt most comfortable in; it was the room that he and Jack had always spent the most time in together. He'd poured himself a double gin and tonic, and sat on the sofa, awaiting Jack's return. Sometime around nine o'clock he heard voices in the Hall.

The door to the library opened as Jack entered.

Ianto was relieved to see that Jack smiled broadly and actually looked pleased to see him after last night's events.

"Have you missed me?" he drawled.

"Of course I have." Ianto said as he got up from the sofa and walked over. He wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and kissed him. So much had happened it felt as if Jack had been away for a week, never mind only a day. He drew away, "How was London?"

"Busy...dull...without you...And you?"

The younger man was reassured that whatever had happened yesterday seemed to have been forgotten.

"Good, good, I think. I hope I've sorted out a few things with Mrs Cooper." He said and leaned in for another kiss.

Jack manoeuvred him over to the sofa and pulled Ianto onto it next to him.

"Jack, I think we need to have people over- Toshiko talked about the parties, the balls. We should at least have a party welcoming your friends – I ought to meet them. We've been here for over a month, and I don't know anyone around here, yet."

"What's brought this on?"

"Nothing- it's just that I think we should behave as if Manderley is just as it always was. With parties and open days, and visitors..."

Jack laughed and he moved in for another kiss. "Ok, but I'll tell you now that I'm crap at parties- you'll have to sort this all out."

"Not a problem, Cariad."

xxx

**To be continued...**

**Hope anyone still reading this is enjoying it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would like to reiterate that this isn't exactly Gwen friendly, but a role had to be found for her in the film...if you don't like that, you may prefer not to read. **

**And now to The Party...**

**Chapter 8: "Rebecca"**

Over the next few weeks 'Mr and Mr Harkness' saw Mrs Cooper rarely, yet the household ran like clockwork. On the few occasions they saw her she was politeness itself. Especially if Jack was there- and he hadn't had reason to be away from Manderley for any length of time.

With little else to do, Ianto had been spending his time looking for a theme for his and Jack's party. He'd planned many parties as a Personal Assistant, but he was determined that this party matched the standard of Rebecca's renowned parties.

Day after day he'd made notes about the decorations, the food and the guest list, but again and again, he'd thrown those notes into the waste paper basket.

xxx

Ianto sat in the Library. He was shaken from his thoughts, as Mrs Cooper entered the room. For the last few weeks she'd been quiet and accepting of the new situation.

"Sir, how are you?"

"Well, Mrs Cooper. And you?"

"Fine thank you, Sir. I found these notes in the wastepaper basket. Did you want them?"

"No, I've finished with those- I was just making some notes. We were thinking of having a party. You know, get to know the neighbours, invite Mr and Mrs Williams over. I've been trying to think of a theme, how to decorate the house. The arrangements are supposed to be a surprise for Jack."

"Perhaps you could get some ideas from some of the paintings in the Great Hall? Mr Harkness has always been very interested in the history of the house and I know that he's always admired one painting in particular. I could show you if you like?"

Ianto smiled, "Thank you- I'd like that very much Mrs Cooper."

It really did seem that after Mrs Cooper's initial animosity towards him, things had changed. She seemed to be making a genuine effort to accept him into the household.

He followed her as she led him through the Hall, until she stopped in front of a large canvas. It was indeed unusual; while most of the paintings were portraits, or landscapes of the countryside surrounding Manderley, this one was of a family gathering in this very Hall. The walls were hung with garlands of flowers in reds and whites. Matching festoons, ribbons and drapery adorned the walls and the banisters of the grand staircase. At the foot of the stairs stood a handsome couple. The woman wore a large white Eighteenth century crinoline. The skirt and bodice were decorated with bows and tiny rosettes, the same rich red as the flowers in the garlands.

"It's of the wedding of Lord Henry and Lady Caroline Harkness."

"It certainly is unusual, and the decorations match the Hall perfectly, Mrs Cooper! I think that this could just do..."

"I can help you with the orders at the florist, and at the haberdashery in Portreath, if you wish, Sir?"

"That would be so wonderful- thank you, Mrs Cooper!"

"It'll be no problem at all," she said giving a small smile.

xxx

During the next few weeks Mrs Cooper was true to her word, helping Ianto order the decorations and advising him on the menu for the evening. On the day of the party she had even helped him hang the garlands and decorate the house.

When Jack had returned from inspecting the estate that afternoon Ianto had insisted he used the back stairs, determined that everything should be a surprise. They had bathed and Ianto had dressed in Jack's favourite black three piece suit with burgundy pinstripes, and matching burgundy silk shirt and tie, to match the deep reds of the flowers in the Great Hall.

As it approached half past six, Ianto and Jack made their way out of their room, ready to greet their guests who would soon be arriving. Ianto looked out of the window- it was rainy and stormy outside, but he had made sure that a welcoming fire had been lit in the fireplace of the Great Hall. He sneaked a glance over the banister; the room looked perfect. Owen Harper was already there, standing at the drinks table.

As he and Jack started down the stairs, he heard the door open.

"What a terrible night!" It was Toshiko's voice, followed by Rhys' Welsh tones.

"Thank God it's warm in here..."

Apart from Owen, they were the first to arrive, and were handing over their coats to Frith. Ianto smiled over at Jack as the pair reached the landing half-way down the steps, before turning to look at the Hall.

Jack's face fell as he stopped abruptly, taking in the room below. "What the devil did you think you were doing, Ianto? Why...?"

"What? What have I done?"

"Just...just go, Ianto..." the older man sighed angrily. "I'm not sure I can bear to look at you at the moment."

As Ianto turned and made his way back up the stairs, he heard sirens and a foghorn outside, above the sound of the wind and the rain. And then there were raised voices and shouting.

Harper first: "Shit! It's a wreck! C'mon Jack!"

Then Jack: "God, no...Are you coming Rhys?"

And then Rhys: "Of course- I'll get some macs from the tack room."

Ianto reached the large leaded window overlooking the drive, and collapsed onto the window seat. He was almost relieved that the storm and the shipwreck had interrupted the evening; whatever he had done to anger Jack would not be witnessed by the arriving guests. As the cars of their guests arrived, he saw the men being assembled into a large group and being handed mackintoshes and waterproofs, before heading off towards the beach and the cliffs. Some of their wives and girlfriends were being shown inside; others went back to their cars to return home.

He sat there for some time just staring at the rain lashing against the window panes. He started as he heard Mrs Cooper behind him.

"You thought you could take over here, didn't you? You tried to take her place. But you weren't here while he mourned, tortured by her loss, were you?"

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? You knew this party would upset Jack."

Cooper let out a sharp and brittle laugh. "It was the last party they had. The Great Hall was decorated just the same. She dressed as Lady Caroline- oh, she looked so beautiful in that white dress...You'll never compare. Why don't you just leave? I can look after him. I _know _what he needs."

The young man was silent, stunned by her outburst.

"No one got the better of her- only the sea...He doesn't love you- all of this is all some kind of phase. Leave him and his memories. I can take care of him- I know this house. I can give him what he wants. Make him happy again." She stared out of the window, oblivious to Ianto as he got up from the window seat and made his way to his bedroom.

xxx

Time had slowed. Ianto wasn't sure how long he'd spent sitting there on the edge of the bed, thinking over her words, before he finally stood. He had to see Jack and explain what had happened.

xxx

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I'd also like to thank anyone who's been reading, reviewing and putting this on their alerts list! **

**And I'm sorry, but I just couldn't put Ianto in a dress for the party...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to reiterate that this isn't exactly Gwen friendly, but a role had to be found for her in the film...if you don't like that, you may prefer not to read. **

**The truth about Jack and Rebecca is revealed...**

**Chapter 9: "Rebecca"**

Ianto had never seen the beach so full of people, all milling about. The rain had given way to fog and drizzle, and it was so hard to see if Jack was there. He was relieved when he ran into Owen Harper.

"Owen, thank God I've come across you! Have you seen Jack?"

"Yes. I..." Owen looked away.

"For Christ's sake Owen, what is it?"

"They sent a diver down to look at the wreck- he came across another boat- Rebecca's boat. They recognised it straight away." Owen said and then looked away.

"My God. How is he? _Where_ is he?"

"Shaken, of course...he went in that direction." Harper pointed in the direction of the cove that Ianto had discovered in those first few days at Manderley, and then quickly changed the subject. "The men...they've been working all night to find the wreck...any survivors. I'd better arrange some coffee or tea, and some breakfast."

"Thank you, Owen."

He left Owen to his breakfast duties and ran towards the cove. It was misty, but as Ianto got closer he noticed a glow. Closer still and he realised it was the glow of lights from the small fisherman's cottage. Reaching the door he pushed it open. "Jack? Are you there?" There was no reply but he entered nevertheless.

Jack was sat next to the mantelpiece, wrapped in a large military overcoat for warmth.

"Hello, Ianto." He'd been working all night, scouring the beach, organising the search parties.

"Jack...you haven't slept. You need some rest, some food..."

Jack just shrugged his shoulders as he held the overcoat around him.

"Jack...please- forgive me for tonight..."

"Forgive you for what?" the older man asked wearily, not even looking at Ianto. And then he seemed to remember. "Oh, yes...I was angry with you, wasn't I? It doesn't matter now."

"About the party. I didn't realise..." Ianto started.

"It was bloody Cooper, wasn't it? There's no way anyone else in the house would have let you do that."`

"Yes. Can't we start over? I know you don't love me Jack...I know you can't love me. I won't even ask you to love me. But we were friends at least, weren't we? We can be friends again...I could even be your PA, your companion..."

"God! You really do love me don't you?" he said, finally looking up and into Ianto's eyes. "It's all too late now...whatever chance we had...of happiness, of...it's all gone now. The thing I've been dreading all along has finally happened Rebecca's won. God damn her, she's won..."

Ianto swallowed at the mention of that name. "What the hell do you mean, Jack?"

"Her ghost has been here all along- keeping us away from each other. Making sure we were driven apart. We never had a chance... the diver- he found something..."

"Owen said- he said they'd found her boat."

"It wasn't just that Ianto, they found a body..."

"What...? You mean there was someone with her when the boat went down...?"

"You don't understand, do you? Rebecca was alone. It was Rebecca's body."

"But it couldn't be. You identified her body."

"Did I?" Jack sighed. "The woman I identified, it wasn't her. I knew it wasn't her. She was just an unknown woman, found in the sea. I knew I was lying...and I knew exactly where her body was."

"How could you possibly know?"

"Because, Ianto, I put it there. There on that boat." Jack's eyes locked with his and Ianto knew that his shock was more than visible as he took a step backwards.

"See? Go on, tell me that you love me now. Now you know that I put her there, on that boat, and left it to sink."

The young man was speechless, but still staring at Jack who let out a breath he'd been holding. "I knew it'd never work. It's all too late."

"No it's not, I do love you, Jack. More than anything. More than anyone I've ever met..."

"It doesn't matter that you think you love me- it's too late now...they've found the boat. They've seen the body. It's only a matter of time before they figure it all out..."

"You should have told me the truth. You must know that I would have helped you."

"I was going to tell you...I wanted to...I should have...but then we came here and everything changed. I could feel you drifting away from me."

"How could I do anything but drift away from you, Jack? We came here and it became obvious to me that you were always thinking of her, of Rebecca. I couldn't even say 'I love you'- I knew it wouldn't be returned- because you still think of h_er_."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been comparing me to her- everyone has, even the staff, especially Frith and Cooper. Whenever you looked at me, kissed me even, I knew you were thinking of Rebecca, comparing me to her, wishing it was her, wanting to do everything we did, but with her, because you still love her, Jack."

"You think I loved her?" Jack laughed. It was a strange and almost bitter laugh. "You really thought I loved her? I _hated _Rebecca."

Ianto couldn't find the words to reply. He didn't have to. Jack carried on speaking. "Yeah, I was carried away by her. My parents were still alive then- they encouraged me, told me that she would be the ideal mistress of Manderley. She was beautiful, intelligent and had _breeding. _She was the life and soul of parties. Everyone was taken in- apart from Toshiko, she was possibly the only person who saw through Rebecca."

"But..."

"No 'buts', Ianto. I never had a moment's happiness with her. Well that's not quite true- we were married for four days when she told me she'd only married me because she wanted Manderley. We were on our honeymoon- in Monaco. You remember that first day you met me on the cliffs?" Ianto nodded. "We'd gone for a drive- we were sat up there and she told me. Told me that she wanted to keep her old life- wanted to see her old boyfriends. It turned out she'd never confined herself to just the one; monogamy was an alien concept to her.

"She offered me a deal- separate lives. She would be the dutiful mistress of Manderley, be everything that my parents and society expected of her. She told me that it would be scandalous if we divorced- it'd be in the gossip columns of the tabloids. It seems that it was plain to her, even if it wasn't to my family and most of my friends, that I was bisexual. She said that she'd make sure that came out too."

"Oh God!"

Jack snorted. "I should never have agreed. But my mother was ill- I didn't want any scandal. And Rebecca played the part well. We had parties, balls- Manderley was _the_ place to be during the season. But she was incapable of love or tenderness, or even decency. She took a flat in London. She'd stay away for days on end 'shopping'. She took lovers, became careless, and it was only by the skin of our teeth that it never ended up in the papers. Then she became even more bold, inviting her lovers here- taking them to the old boathouse. Once she even tried to seduce Owen- before his wife, Katie, died. Then she embarked upon an affair with her own cousin, John bloody Hart..."

"I've met him," Ianto said knowing that he couldn't keep this from Jack, not now.

"You met him? When?"

"That day, a couple of weeks ago, when you went to London. I think he came to see Mrs Cooper. I didn't want to say anything in case it reminded you of _her_."

"Remind me of her? How could I ever forget when I think of her every day- and not in a good way." Jack gave a wry smile. "She used to bring Hart here, you know. There was one day when I was out walking and found them both here. Threatened to shoot 'em both- it's one thing to carry on like that...but under my own nose? On my own land?

"One night, just before she died, I knew she was down here waiting for Hart. I came down to confront them both- I knew she was expecting him, but he never came. When I got here she was there..." He pointed over to the couch. "Lying on the divan. She'd been drinking; there was a full ashtray on the table. She didn't look well, but it didn't stop her and she started to taunt me. She walked over to me, said she could be pregnant, that no one would ever notice it wasn't mine. That I'd never have the guts to say it wasn't mine- and it wouldn't be mine; we hadn't slept together in years.

"I slapped her across the face. She just laughed, said that if she did have child it would be the heir of Manderely, and that the funny thing would be that it wouldn't _even_ technically be a Harkness.

"I knew there was no point in arguing when she was drunk, and I decided to leave. She yelled at me not to ignore her and took another swig of Brandy. The next thing knew she stumbled and fell against the hearth. She lay there a long time. I remember wondering why she was still smiling, and then I noticed she wasn't breathing.

"Ianto, I panicked. I picked her up, and took her onto her boat. I pushed off and when I was sure we were asail, I opened the sea cocks to let the water in. And just to make sure, I took a hammer from the toolbox and struck it again and again against the inside of the hull, until there was a hole. Then I released the dingy and floated ashore, leaving Rebecca and the boat to go down..."

"We'll tell the truth, Jack. There's got to be a way out of this. We'll explain."

"They'll never believe me, never believe it was an accident. And I identified that woman. A stranger..."

"We'll say it was a mistake."

"A mistake? They're gonna see Rebecca's wedding ring on her body, her jewellery, and wonder why I didn't notice that unknown woman wasn't wearing it all..."

Jack looked away. "I told you I'd done a very selfish thing, didn't I? Bringing you here, to all of this... when I had no right to. God! I really did love you, I _do_ love you, I really do, but we should never have come here, not when Rebecca was here all along, haunting this place, ready to reveal her secrets. I knew she'd win in the end. She always won. Always got whatever she wanted."

"Jack- She's not won just yet..." Ianto was almost glad when he heard Jack's mobile ring- he didn't have to try to find any more comforting words just yet.

Jack flipped the 'phone open and answered it. There was a pause.

"Hi Owen...Detective Davidson is there?...I'm coming now- See you, Owen."

"What is it, Jack?"

Jack slumped against the wall. "It was Owen. Detective Davidson is up at the house- he wants to know if it's possible I made a mistake when...when I identified the body last year."

xxx

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I'd also like to thank anyone who's been reading, reviewing and putting this on their alerts list! Thank you!**

**And please don't ask what seacocks are; I don't know- they were in the film so they're in here!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would like to reiterate that this isn't exactly Gwen friendly, but a role had to be found for her in the film...if you don't like that, you may prefer not to read. **

**A very short chapter now, just to get the story ready for the final revelations...**

**Chapter 10: "Rebecca"**

Dawn was breaking as Ianto and Jack reached Manderley. DC Andy Davidson was waiting for them in the hall when they arrived. Ianto couldn't even remember what had been said, but an hour later he found himself waiting in a corridor outside the morgue at the hospital in St Ives. Eventually the doors opened and Jack walked out with Owen and Davidson, and nodded his 'thanks' to the Coroner. All colour had drained from Jack's face, and his cheeks were pinched and drawn.

"Andy, it seems I did make a mistake last year. I'm sorry..."

Jack knew virtually everyone in the town so it didn't surprise Ianto to hear the policeman address him by his Christian name. "Jack, it wasn't your fault. It was two months afterwards- the body- it was hard to identify, and you weren't _well _at the time."

"Of course I was _well_," Jack snapped.

"Sorry. The trouble is Jack, there'll have to be another inquest," Andy said, looking at the Coroner. "I'm afraid it's going to drag all of this up again."

"Just because Jack made a mistake it doesn't mean the circumstances are any different," Owen said.

"Well, no. But we've had to ask Mr Tadd from the boatyard to inspect the wreck- we'll have to look at his findings, too," Andy said quietly.

"Mr Tadd? What do you need him for?" Jack turned quickly back to Andy.

"Mr Tadd's the expert around here on boats and at the last inquest, we didn't have the boat. We _have _to have the boat examined. Like Owen said, there's no difference- it's just that you misidentified the body...Rebecca...last time. There's nothing to worry about."

Ianto got up from his seat and walked over, placing an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Jack needs some sleep now. He's been awake all night, helping with the rescue- all of this can wait until the Inquest."

Andy looked at him. "Yes, you're right. Go and get some rest, Jack. I'll get in touch as soon as we have a date set."

Harper drove them back to Manderley, as Jack rested, half-asleep, against Ianto on the back seat of the car

Xxx

**To be continued...**

**Thank you to Rhianastar, Pooky1234, splintered glass, lynneanne for reviewing and also anyone who's put this on alert in anyway- this short chapter's posted ahead of time for you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would like to reiterate that this isn't exactly Gwen friendly, but a role had to be found for her in the film...if you don't like that, you may prefer not to read. **

**In which our heroes find themselves under public scrutiny...**

**Chapter 11: "Rebecca"**

The Inquest was scheduled for two weeks after the discovery of Rebecca's boat. The two men had both tried to forget the impending investigation, but it hung over them like a black cloud.

Mrs Cooper had taken the discovery of the boat, and Rebecca, badly. On the plus side, they'd seen little of her for the last fortnight.

xxx

The night before the inquest Ianto was making his way to the Library; he knew that Jack was waiting for him. As he crossed the Great Hall, he came across Frith.

"I've got the evening papers, Sir"

"Thank you, Frith, but I don't think that Mr Harkness'll want to see them."

"I understand, and I'd just like to say that, we'd all like to offer our support if necessary."

"Thank you, but I'm hoping that won't be needed."

"Of course not- but...should it be needed..."

"Thanks, Frith," Ianto said. "I'll bear that in mind

xxx

Ianto opened the door to the library to find Jack standing by the fireplace. He hurried over and wrapped his arms around him. Since the night of the storm, he and Jack were more open and affectionate with each other. A part of him was thankful that there had been a catalyst to bring out any secrets between the two of them; since his 'confession', it was as if whatever barriers Jack had put in place had been pulled down.

"Jack...I'm worried about tomorrow. Let me come along to the Inquest. I want to make sure you don't get angry with them."

"I promise I won't," he nodded and paused looking directly into the other man's eyes. "You know tonight could be our last night together."

Ianto laughed, "That's not the way it works- they'd have to charge you. And we'd ask for bail, you'd be back by morning. And then it would take months before a case was drawn up. And they're _not_ going to charge you."

"I wish I could be that confident...I'd rather not think about it just now, though," Jack said as he kissed him. "I'd rather just enjoy tonight."

xxx

The Inquest had been going on all morning and was now in its afternoon session. The room was packed with observers and reporters from the local papers. This was some of the biggest news in this quiet corner of Cornwall- one of the richest landowners in the county, attending with his new, male, partner and the rumours caused by the misidentification of Rebecca's body were rife. Ianto had expected Mrs Cooper to be there- he would have been surprised if she hadn't been there- but he'd been dismayed to see John Hart as well, a smug and self satisfied smile on his face.

Amongst the witnesses, they'd called up the police from that night twelve months ago, some of the search party from the night of the recent storm, the doctor who had examined the unknown woman's body and the doctor who had examined Rebecca's body only two weeks earlier.

As they called up the next witness, Ianto recognised him as the man from that first day down at Rebecca's cottage. His name was Eugene Jones.

"So, Eugene, did you see anything that night? The night of the 20th November last year?" the Coroner asked.

"I saw nothing..."

"You knew Mrs Harkness- from Manderley, though?"

"Yes, I knew her, she was from the big house, but she's not here," he said as he looked around the courtroom. "She's gone- the sea took her."

"Yes, she's gone. But come now, if you saw anything that night a year ago when there was a storm and 'the sea took her', you can tell us."

"I didn't see nothing,"

"You were always down at the boathouse- were you there that night? And did you see Mrs Harkness?"

"I saw nothing- I wasn't supposed to be down there, or else I'd go to the asylum."

"You won't go to the asylum. Were you there, Eugene?"

"Nope, I saw nothing."

"Very well," the Coroner sighed. "You can go. Next witness! Please call Mr Richard Tadd."

The Ushers called through the back waiting rooms.

Eugene left, as Mr Tadd took the stand.

"Mr Tadd you've testified before, but on this occasion, we have the boat that Rebecca Harkness' accident took place in. You've examined the boat- can you tell us your findings, please?"

"Well, I examined the boat and there were a few anomalies."

"Such as what?" The Coroner asked.

"Well, there were the holes in the hull..."

"Anything else, Mr Tadd?"

"Well, there were the sea cocks, they were left open, and Mrs Harknesss would never do that- she was one of the best sailors I ever met."

"Perhaps she could have made a mistake? It was a stormy night."

"Not her, Sir. She was one of the best sailors I ever met- in any weather. Better than most men. You don't just open up the seacocks...not even a novice'd do that."

"Could it have been deliberate? There have been suggestions that this could have been deliberate."

"I couldn't say, Sir. All I know was that them holes in the hull were made from the _inside_. They couldn't have been made from the rocks"

"Thank you, Mr Tadd. You can leave now."

"I'd like to call Jack Harkness," the Coroner said as the boatbuilder left the stand.

Ianto, squeezed Jack's hand, aware that the entire court was looking to the two men. He swallowed down any embarrassment, as he whispered, "Jack, I love you- promise?"

"Of course," Jack said quietly as he stood and took a final look at Ianto before walking over and taking the stand.

"Mr Harkness, you identified a body as your wife, Rebecca Harkness, last year- have you got an explanation for that?"

"Yes, yes...Rebecca had been missing for two months...it was very hard to identify her...the body."

"Of course, I understand but in addition to that, Mr Tadd has stated that there were holes made from the inside of the boat, and that the seacocks were open- can you think of a reason that this would be the case?"

Jack shook his head.

"There are only two explanations: either someone else made those holes and opened the seacocks, or Mrs Harkness made those holes herself, and opened them."

"I have no idea how either the seacocks were opened, or how any holes were made in the hull," he said testily. Ianto could tell that Jack's composure was starting to waver.

"If the explanation is that Mrs Harkness opened the seacocks herself, or made the holes herself can you think of a reason for this?"

"No reason whatsoever."

"Were relations between yourself and Mrs Harkness happy?" The Coroner looked pointedly towards Ianto. Jack followed his eyes- the implication was obvious. From the corner of his eye, Ianto could see John Hart smirking at him.

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" he said angrily.

"Mr Harkness, it could be an indication that she intended to scupper the boat."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Was Mrs Harkness depressed or suicidal?

"Not as far as I'm aware."

"Could your...preferences...have made her unhappy? Affected her mental health?" the Coroner pressed on.

"How dare you? I met Ianto close to a year after her death, and to imply anything else...well, this has got bugger all to do with the case." He shouted.

It was at that point that Mrs Cooper swooned, blacking out as she slid off her chair and onto the floor.

There was commotion in the Inquest room as the Coroner called for the Inquest to be adjourned for the rest of the day.

xxx

**To be continued...**

**Again, I'd like to thank Rhianastar, Pooky1234, splintered glass, lynneanne for reviewing - we're getting close to clearing up the whole mess now...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I would like to reiterate that this isn't exactly Gwen friendly, but a role had to be found for her in the film...if you don't like that, you may prefer not to read. **

**In which the inquest takes place...**

**Chapter 12: "Rebecca"**

"Well, I never thought I would be thanking Mrs Cooper today- it's given us at least an hour or two together," Jack said as he and Ianto made their way out of the court building, arm in arm, as they walked to the car to find Frith waiting for them.

"I took the liberty of bringing some sandwiches and a flask of coffee, Sir. They're in the car."

"Thank you so much, Frith." The younger man said as he and Jack followed the butler to the car. They settled into the back seat as Frith made a tactful retreat.

Jack leant against Ianto as the younger man wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's only a matter of time, Cariad. They've heard Tadd's evidence, now; they know the boat was scuppered. This really _could_ be our last day together."

"Don't talk like that, Jack. We _can_ tell the truth. And anyway, they'd have to charge you- like I said, it could take six months to get a date for the trial. We'd call you solicitor, post bail..."

"It's just delaying the inevitable, Ianto. And who's going to believe that after today? After I identified that woman...And the bloody Coroner making those comments and looking over at you like that?"

As Ianto was about to reply he was aware of a figure at the open car window. John Hart.

"Well , isn't this sweet? The condemned man and his lovely new husband, sharing a quiet moment." Hart raised an eyebrow, looking at Ianto before shifting his attention to Jack with a sneer. "You know, Rebecca always _did _have her suspicions about your..._proclivities, _should we call them?"

"What the hell do you want, Hart? Here to gloat, are you?" he said irritably, as he and Ianto moved apart.

"Actually- yes. After the revelations of those holes made from the inside of the hull, I'd say it's only a matter of time before the Coroner puts two and two together, don't you think?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about- now why don't you just piss off, Hart?"

"Now, now, Jack, you might not want me to do that when you've heard my proposition..."

"Proposition, what the fuck are you talking about?" Ianto knew that Jack's temper was fraying; he'd never heard Jack swear before.

"Language, Jack!" Hart laughed. "It's not such a bad job selling fast, luxurious cars, but it can get a little tiresome never owning one for oneself, you know. It'd be nice to have the opportunity to own one myself...perhaps have the cash to take some time, go travelling. I hear you two met in Monte Carlo? I've often fancied a trip there myself..."

"Are you trying to blackmail me? Because I'll tell you now, it's not going to work- I've got nothing to hide."

The young man watched Jack as he tried to control his anger. He held on tightly to the older man's arm; it was clear that Jack was restraining the urge to strike out at John Hart.

"Are you sure about that, Jack? Both you and I know that Rebecca was in no way suicidal, in fact, she e-mailed me two days before the accident, saying she hoped to have some _very_ happy news. There was no way that she was about to take her own life. I've got the e-mail if you'd like to see it...Or indeed, if anyone else would like to see it."

Jack looked uncomfortable for a moment, before he looked out of the car over at the local pub, The White Lion, and steeled himself, "Perhaps we should take this somewhere else. What do you say we arrange for the back room over the road at the pub? I think it would be a bit more comfortable, don't you?"

"An excellent idea- we should go somewhere a little more _civilised_."

"I'll be back in five minutes tops, Hart, when I've made sure the room's free- wait here." Jack excused himself with a gentle squeeze to Ianto's hand before looking at him, "Cariad, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ianto nodded as both he and Hart watched Jack leave the car, before the car salesman turned back to the young Welshman.

"Ah - so sweet. Let's hope that Jack and I can come to an arrangement which doesn't ruin this lovely honeymoon period, eh?"

"You've got nothing on Jack" Ianto started.

"So loyal...but then, you haven't seen the letters or the e-mails have you? I'll wager Mr Harkness is nowhere near as innocent as you think."

There was an awkward silence as the two men waited for Jack's return. They didn't have long to wait before Ianto spotted Jack making his way back across the market square.

Jack reached the open car window and leaned through before he reached for the handle and opened the car door. "C'mon, Hart. The room's sorted."

As soon as Hart had left the car, Jack leaned back towards the window and spoke quietly. "Yan, get DI Kathy Swanson and Owen- bring them to the pub."

xxx

Jack made his way through the saloon of the White Lion, Hart close behind him. He nodded a "hello" to the landlord, who left the bar to show them through to the snug.

"I hope this will be alright, Mr Harkness?"

"Of course, Bob."

The two men settled into their seats. Jack had ordered a bottle of brandy and he poured two large measures into a couple of glasses and set them down on the table.

"So, Jack, I'd be interested on your views of exactly how much money it takes to spend a few months per year in Monte Carlo, run a fast car..."

Hart didn't have time to finish the sentence as the door to the snug swung open as Ianto led in Detective Inspector Swanson and Owen Harper.

"What...?"

"DI Swanson, meet John Hart."

"Hello Ms Swanson," Hart said smoothly.

Jack spoke. "I think DI Swanson might be interested in your proposition"

"Proposition? Jack and I were just discussing business weren't we Jack?"

"I think you'll find that Mr Hart has offered to withhold a vital piece of evidence if I pay him a considerable amount of money. Blackmail, if you will."

"Nonsense, I just want to see justice done...the boat builder's evidence suggests a few possibilities as to Rebecca's death. But I have an e-mail here- I printed it off." Hart reached into his coat pocket and handed a folded piece of paper to Swanson. The Detective Inspector unfolded it before scanning it and then reading it out.

"_Darling, meet me at the boathouse on Friday- after 9- I'm seeing my doctor. I think we've got some good news to celebrate! The door will be open. I'll be there- I so need to see you. All my love _

_Rxxx"_

"Does that sound like a woman who was about to commit suicide? And if she did, why go to the trouble of putting out to sea and scuppering the boat? Rebecca was pregnant- with my child. She was happy, she'd 'phoned me a few days before that she wanted to leave Jack. She wanted a divorce- she wanted a settlement."

"That's absolute rubbish!" Jack said, his voice raised.

"Come now, Ms Swanson, you must know that Jack would defend his fortune and Manderley, before he let Rebecca go? Imagine it- there'd be quite a case for her getting half the estate- _and _half of Mr Harkness' personal fortune. She had no reason to kill herself. I'd said that I'd drive up, but I had an appointment that ran late- by the time I arrived at Manderley the next day I found out that Becca had drowned."

"You have nothing to back this up, Hart," Jack said angrily.

"Oh, I don't do I? If anyone had any common sense, they'd see that Eugene was lying. He was always down at the beach, He even caught me and Rebecca down there once. She threatened him with the loony bin- that's why he was going on about asylums."

"You haven't got any proof about this..."

"Haven't I? Get Mrs Cooper from the courtroom- she knows everything about Rebecca. She'll tell you. Go on DI Swanson- call the court."

With a reluctant look at Jack, Swanson retrieved her 'phone from her pocket and flipped it open. "Davidson, bring Mrs Cooper here, we're in the White Lion. Bob will show you through."

"Gwennie will confirm what I've said- there were no secrets between those two."

"You're making a lot of accusations, Hart," Swanson said. You'd better be able to back all of this up or this is a simple case of Blackmail."

"You'll see..."

It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for Andy Davidson to show Mrs Cooper into the back room.

"Ah, hello Gwennie," Hart smiled. "This is important, I need you to tell us about Rebecca's doctor-who was it?"

"Dr Boyd in Portreath."

"No Gwen, I mean her doctor in London."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Hart."

"Gwen, please tell the truth- you know she wanted to leave Jack. She was in love with me. Wanted to leave Manderley."

"She was full of life- she enjoyed life. Love was a game to her...She didn't take any of this seriously. She'd laugh herself silly at you all."

Swanson interrupted. "Mrs Cooper, I have to ask you, can you think of a reason why Mrs Harkness would commit suicide...take her own life?"

"No, no- of course not. She was happy..."

"Gwen, I know Rebecca went to London to see a doctor before she came back to Manderley. I KNOW she didn't commit suicide- I'm just defending her. Please, tell us who the doctor was then I can clear her name!" Hart sounded frustrated.

Mrs Cooper paused for a moment and then relented. "It was Dr Fortesque, in Pimlico."

"Thank you, thank you, Gwen. We'll clear her name yet."

xxx

**To be continued...**

**Not much longer to go now, folks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I would like to reiterate that this isn't exactly Gwen friendly, but a role had to be found for her in the film...if you don't like that, you may prefer not to read. **

**The absolute truth about Rebecca...**

**Chapter 13: "Rebecca"**

Jack had insisted that Ianto stay at Manderley, and that he, Swanson, Owen and Hart would travel down to London. After close to an hour looking for the address that Mrs Cooper had given them, they finally found themselves at a rather dingy terrace with a brass plaque proclaiming 'Dr J Fortesque MD, FRS, FRCOG". It all seemed a little squalid.

The group entered the building to find a rather young and disinterested receptionist who was frantically texting away on her mobile 'phone.

"We're here to see Dr Fortesque," Swanson said authoratively as she flashed her police ID. "It's a matter of some urgency...police business."

"Take a seat, Dr Fortesque shouldn't be long," the young woman said as she quickly closed her telephone and placed it on the desk.

The group sat down silently and several uncomfortable minutes went by, until a middle aged woman scurried out from the doctor's surgery.

"You can go through now- the doctor has a gap in his appointments," the receptionist stated as she stood and showed them through into Dr Fortesque's surgery.

"Dr Fortesque- there are some people to see you..." she said, before turning around and closing the door.

Swanson took the lead. "Dr Fortesque, I'm DI Swanson, Cornwall Police Force. We have some questions about one of your patients- a Mrs Rebecca Harkness."

"Hello," Fortesque said as he nodded his greetings to the small group. "But I can assure you that I have no-one of that name on my books..."

Hart was the first to speak, "Perhaps she used a different name?" He reached into his pocket and looked through his 'phone, passing it over to the doctor. "I've got a picture here- does it ring any bells?"

The doctor studied it before he spoke, "Ah! Mrs Cooper, oh yes, I remember her- very charming. She _was _one of my clients, but I have to tell you that I can't tell you any details about her medical history. Hippocratic Oath and all of that..."

"I can assure you, Doctor, that this case is the subject of a Coroner's Inquest- you might as well tell me any details now. I _will _be able to get a warrant for this information, if necessary." Swanson leant forward on the desk.

Fortesque relented. "Take a seat, all of you...what do you want to know? I haven't seen Mrs Cooper for over a year now."

"Well, that's just it. Mrs Harkness- Cooper wasn't her real name- she died about a year ago. In fact we estimate that she died just after her last consultation with you. This is Mr Harkness, her husband," Swanson continued, indicating Jack.

Fortesque looked a shocked before his features settled into an understanding and compassionate smile. "Oh. It doesn't surprise me...Mrs Cooper was a client of mine for many years. She was desperate for children. The last time I saw her she was excited. She'd been nauseous, missed her period..."

"See! I told she was going to have a baby, Swanson," Hart interrupted. He was still standing and paced over to the doctor's desk.

"If you'd just hear me out," the doctor continued. "I did a pregnancy test, but it was negative. I sent her for more tests. It was heartbreaking- she was in the advanced stages of cervical cancer. There was no hope. It was a matter of months- if not weeks."

..

"She was going to die?" Jack said quietly.

Dr Fortesque nodded and spoke quietly, "I'm afraid so, Mr Harkness."

"Oh, my God," John Hart, turned and walked towards the mantelpiece. He rested his arms against it and dropped his head onto them.

"That could account for her suicide then?" asked DI Swanson.

"She was a strong woman, she'd wanted to know the truth. But when I told her the news- that she had only a few months- I remember that she said something very strange. She smiled and said, 'not even that long doctor.' I didn't see her again...I assumed..."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll be in touch with you to confirm this officially, but I think this explains Mrs Harkness' suicide," Swanson stood and shook Fortesque's hand.

As Jack got to his feet, the doctor reached over taking his hand, "I'm so very sorry, Mr Harkness. She was such a very beautiful woman- I thought that she had taken the news well."

"No, no. Thank you, doctor- you've explained so much," he said as he turned to follow the Detective Inspector out of the consultation room.

Swanson turned back, "Come on, Mr Hart. We have to leave Dr Fortesque to his surgery."

Hart pushed himself away from the mantel. Still shocked he said a quiet 'thank you' to the doctor and followed them out of the room.

Once outside, Hart sighed. "My God, it's at times like these that I could do with a bloody stiff drink. It turns out Rebecca held out on us all. I'll bet she didn't even tell Gwen."

"Hart, I hope you've learned you lesson? If you're going to attempt blackmail, at least be sure of your facts. Now if Mr Harkness here is satisfied, I won't bring charges against you," Swanson said and then turned to Jack.

"I don't want any more of this dragged through the courts, Detective Swanson. I'd rather forget about it all."

"Thank you, Jack." John Hart gave a weak smile as he walked a short distance away and took his mobile telephone from his pocket and dialled. Jack could hear him speaking quietly. _"Gwennie...It's me...John...no, no...it seems Rebecca didn't tell either of us the whole truth...she was going to die...cancer...Yeah, I guess it means that Jack and the new Mr Harkness can live happily ever after at Manderley now all of this is over...No, I'm staying in London..." ._

There was a certain bitterness in his tone.

Owen walked over to Jack and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You have to forget about all of this now. You can start again with Ianto. You two should have been happy at Manderley. You can start again."

"Owen- there's something I need to tell you."

"No there isn't, Jack," I know everything I need to know. Come on, you need to give Ianto a call. Tell him all of this nightmare is over, and get back to him."

xxx

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading if you've got this far! This is the last real chapter- but there is a fluffy epilogue (you can avoid this if you want this to be more like the film).**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it. **

**Beta'ed by janiemc**

**Chapter 14: "Rebecca"**

With Myfanwy curled against his side on top of the duvet, Ianto had drifted into a relieved and almost happy sleep in his room after taking Jack's telephone call. It was sometime around midnight when he heard Myfanwy scratching against the bedroom door.

"What is it, girl?" he said rubbing at his eyes. He could hear the muffled creaking of floorboards on the landing outside, and then the creak of a door somewhere in the distance. It surely couldn't be Jack; he would have come straight into their bedroom. He threw back the duvet, pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the chair where he'd left a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He quickly got dressed, slipped on a pair of baseball boots and opened the bedroom door.

The spaniel ran out of the room, tail wagging, and along the landing. "Myfanwy...come back here."

His eyes followed her as she ran along the landing. At the other end of the landing the double doors to Rebecca's room were wide open, and a faint glow came from inside.

He approached the doors and heard clattering within.

"Myfanwy!" he repeated under his breath as he looked inside.

Mrs Cooper stepped into the doorway. "I didn't think it would be long before I saw you."

"Mrs Cooper. I- I was just fetching Myfanwy," he said jumping slightly.

"I suppose you think you've won now? You think you've got it all now, don't you? Him, this house? _Her_ husband, _her_ house."

"It's not like that Mrs Cooper..." he trailed off.

"No, no it's not. You'll never be master of this house. You're not _fit_ to have _her_ house!" Her voice rose hysterically. "And you won't have it! Neither of you will!"

Behind her the faint glow was becoming brighter, more orange, and there was a sickening crackling sound. Just then he saw the fine fabric hung in the archway beyond burst into flames.

"Oh God! Myfanwy!" he shouted. He knew it wouldn't be long before the fire took hold. There was a hushed yelping as the spaniel ran towards him. Ianto reached down and gathered her in his arms and then turned to run back along the landing. He paused briefly at the top of the stairs. "Cooper- you've got to get out NOW!"

Mrs Cooper stared back at him with wide eyes and then turned and walked calmly back into Rebecca's rooms.

xxx

Owen Harper had driven Jack and Kathy Swanson back to Cornwall at breakneck speed, dropping the Detective Inspector off at the police station before the two men headed back to Manderley.

"Jesus, Owen, has it taken us that long to drive back? I must have lost track of time. The sun's coming up," Jack said.

Owen glanced at the dashboard clock. "It's only half one in the morning."

"Well, what the hell is that, then? The northern lights?"

"We're too far south for the northern lights, Jack," Owen said as he turned to look in the same direction as Jack.

"Fuck, Owen! It's Manderley! It's on fire. God...Ianto..."

xxx

The two men arrived at the front of the house. Three fire engines stood on the drive way, pumping water out of the fishpond in the centre of the lawn. All about them, people milled around, desperately filling buckets from the fish pond. It was futile; flames flickered at the windows and through the roof.

Jack ran, pushing his way through the crowd. It was late at night- if Ianto had been asleep he couldn't have got out of there before the fire had taken hold. He wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Ianto! Ianto!"

It seemed as if he had been searching, been shouting, for hours and then he heard his name. He turned. Ianto stood there, Myfanwy wrapped in his arms. For a moment he stood there as the young man bent to place the dog on the ground.

"Jack..."

"Jesus! Ianto...I thought I'd lost you. After everything..." Jack whispered, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him desperately. He pulled away slightly and moved a hand to stroke Ianto's hair. "Cariad, what happened?"

"Mrs Cooper...I think she just went insane. I found her in Rebecca's room...I think she set fire to it. She said we'd never have Rebecca's house..." he said turning to look at the West Wing. A figure on the balcony of Rebecca's room was just visible through the smoke and flames.

"God- she's still there, Jack. They've got to get her out."

Jack turned to look, and they both started to run towards one of the fire engines. It was too late.

As they looked up once again, the West Wing collapsed, falling onto the balcony and into the bedroom. It was the last time that they saw Mrs Cooper.

xxx

The End

**To be continued in the epilogue.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, you've already reached the end, but here's a slightly fluffy, short epilogue (you can avoid this if you want this to be more like the film). It's a bit like the bit in the book where we realise what happened to the de Winters, but at the end, and meant to be a bit of a conclusion to the story. (PS I know nothing of Italian, so please correct any inaccuracies in my small bit of translation in this)**

**I hope you've enjoyed this story if you've got this far. **

**Beta'ed by janiemc**

**Chapter 15: "Rebecca"- epilogue**

"_And so, all these years after the happenings at Manderley, I find myself so many, many miles away, yet still sometimes dreaming of the place. I had so wanted to make Jack's life there happy, but it wasn't to be. Yet, he does seem happy, happy that he no longer has to return there and relive all of the painful memories that Manderley created for him. The sunshine does him good._

_The sunshine, I think, reminds us both of those carefree days in Monte Carlo, when I knew nothing of Manderley, or of the misery that it could bring._

_After the fire, Jack could no longer bear to even think of the place; it had brought him all of the unhappiness of his adult life. _

_The insurance company, after so many months of wrangling paid out a quite a significant sum, enough to at least start to rebuild the old house. Jack had insisted that we never again returned there- he wanted to go back to the sun and to the continent where all of this had started for us, when I had no idea how returning to Cornwall could change our lives so much. I believe Jack: he so very much wanted Manderley to be different, for us both to be happy there, but there were too many ghosts and too many memories there._

_Instead, when the insurance payout came, we travelled around Italy, until one day we saw a villa with a small vineyard, Fiaccola Selva, surrounded by small woodlands. It was for sale, and the owner was happy with Jack's generous offer. Over the years, we have made the villa our own, made a new life. Jack was already almost irritatingly fluent in both Italian and French, so things haven't been as hard as they could have been. Luckily I found that I had quite a skill for learning languages- at least to a point that I could be understood and carry out a conversation with our neighbours. I even figured out that the villa's name meant Torch Wood. _

_We have new friends from the nearby town now. Don't get me wrong, some of our old friends are still our friends. Tosh and Rhys come to stay- they have a holiday home on the edge of the small estate. They bring their daughter and son and their visits are something that both Jack and I look forward to._

_After the events that destroyed Manderley, Owen Harper worked in property in London for a while. He eventually moved to Italy; he has a converted barn on the edge of the estate, near to Tosh and Rhys' holiday house. He helps Jack and me with the day to day running of the vineyard, to some extent, but the rest of the time he runs a small project management company in the nearest town. He met a beautiful local girl, Isabella, and they're engaged now._

_We even see my sister, Rhiannon, and her family, after so long drifting apart. I didn't think that that we'd get back to our old relationship; I certainly hadn't expected Johnny, her husband, to be in any way accepting of my relationship with Jack. I was wrong. They got on from the moment they met- I was surprised to find that they had the same sense of humour. Sometimes Jack really can have the worst kind of "Carry On" style wit..._

_All in all, I suppose we all have regrets, but more than that we look forward to what life offers us._

_As for Jack and me- well, to me he looks the same as the day I first saw him, though perhaps even more distinguished, grey starting to pepper the hair at his temples. For his part, he's insistent that he's happier than he's ever been. I've no reason to doubt him any longer; nowadays he smiles and laughs more than he ever did all those years ago. _

_No, we'll never go back to Manderley, except perhaps in our dreams."_

xxx

The End

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**If anyone wants me to, I'll upload my other reel_torchwood entry.**


End file.
